Bring it on!
by KairiAngel13
Summary: The King of Iron Fist Tournament Five is underway and fighters from all over the world are eager to demonstrate their power and potential. Asuka Kazama is a first time competitor but she isn't afraid of a little competition- but having to make friends while secretly swooning over a certain spiky-haired red-head are a few battles in which she'll have to accept defeat. AsukaxHwoarang
1. The King of Iron Fist Tournament Five

**Summary:**The King of Iron Fist Tournament Five is underway and fighters from all over the world are eager to demonstrate their power and potential while conquering their own selfish motives. Asuka Kazama is a first time competitor but she isn't afraid of a little competition with her fists; but having to make friends while secretly swooning over a certain spiky-haired red-head are a few battles that just might force her to accept defeat.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Namco's popular fighting video game series **_**Tekken**_**\- but if I did, that would be the greatest feeling in the world.**

**Pairings:**** Asuka K. x Hwoarang, Christie M. x Steve F., Christie M. x Eddy G., Xiaoyu x Jin K., Lei W. x O.C.**

* * *

"**The King of Iron Fist Tournament Five"**

Asuka's legs ached in protest as she speedily pedaled down Main Street towards her family shrine. The headmaster had called her down to the office halfway through fourth period and explained to her as calmly as he could that the police had been called to her father's dojo. Apparently, there had been a serious altercation and her mother wanted her home immediately. What could have happened to her father? The man was in perfect health and he was a master in Kazama-style martial arts. He could handle anything or anyone who tried to disrupt the peace of their family- so what could have happened to him?

She could see the flashing lights of police cars from three blocks away as she neared the shrine. A fire truck was parked right beside the hydrant on the corner and an ambulance was right in front of it. Whatever had transpired at the shrine must have been serious. Asuka could hear her mother's cries as she hopped off her bike and dropped it on the front lawn. Her mother was standing on the front porch, a handkerchief in her hands, her eyes swollen, her face stained with tears. She was standing with two officers- one of them that Asuka recognized from last year's showing of the Tekken Tournament- Lei Wulong.

"Mother, what's going on?" Asuka asked as she cautiously approached the two officers.

"Your father was visited earlier this afternoon by an old friend named Feng Wei. I fixed them a pot of tea and let them be while tending to tasks in the kitchen parlor. I overheard Feng asking your father if he had any information on the scroll of the 'God Fist,' but your father refused to tell him anything, claiming that the scroll was to be kept hidden and no one was to know its power. Feng was outraged that your father wouldn't tell him the location of the scroll and next thing I know, the two of them were arguing. Your father tried to hold him off the best he could but he was roughed up pretty badly."

Asuka grit her teeth to contain a snarl as she squeezed her hands into tight fists. "Where is that bastard? He had no right to come here and harm father. If these cops can't do their jobs and catch him, allow me to intervene."

"Asuka, do not be so naïve." Her mother scolded her. "Do not misunderstand me dear, you are an amazing fighter, but Feng Wei is a level ten class fighter who doesn't believe in boundaries. He won't go easy on you and will stop at nothing to kill you should you get in his way. Let the police handle this matter."

"I do not care what the risks are mother. This man came onto Kazama territory and messed with my father. It's about time he met the bull and get what's coming to him."

"You sure are a determined young lady." Lei said with a smile as he placed his pen and notepad into his back pocket. "You remind me so much of myself when I was younger."

Asuka growled angrily before turning on her heels and marching down the shrine steps to pick up her bike. Her fingers curled around the handlebars as she glared down at the ground. At least she knew the fighter's name- that gave her a small advantage. All she had to do was get online and search the local directories to find any bit of information she could on his whereabouts. Once she got her hands on him, he was going to pay.

"Your mother was right about you. You are a great fighter." A voice came from behind her. Asuka looked up and raised an eyebrow as Detective Wulong approached her, his hands folded behind his head. "You are confident in your fighting spirit and your aura is incredible. Who would have guessed that someone so young could have so much power inside of them? It's funny, you remind me so much of Jun."

"You knew my aunt?" Asuka asked, surprised to hear the late woman's name leave the man's mouth.

"Of course I knew her. Jun and I were great friends. The two of us worked together in the second Iron Fist Tournament to defeat Hehachi and Kazuya Mishima, although our intentions were very different. The two of us kept in contact for a little while after the tournament ended, but our contact with each other stopped abruptly before the third tournament. Of course now, I understand the reason why I lost contact with my friend. When I look at you Asuka, I see your aunt."

"Thanks." Asuka said with a soft smile as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Now Asuka, usually I would suggest that you stay out of police business and let us handle Feng Wei, but there is something about the man that is unnatural. There have been reports of attacks at several other dojos around the city in regards to the God Fist scroll and I have a feeling that Feng Wei can be linked to all of these incidents. If my theory is correct, he won't stop until he has found what he is looking for. I have been following all of his misconduct points trying to establish a pattern or a connection and I believe that Wang Jinrei's dojo will be the next attack point."

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Lei held up a hand to silence the girl and she frowned. "Asuka, although I know who he plans to attack next, I know he won't be going to the shrine. Wang Jinrei is rumored to be entering the fifth Iron Fist Tournament and he will be traveling to Kyoto for the sign up date. I can only be led to believe that Feng Wei will be entering the tournament as well to confront him. I shall enter the tournament myself to track him down and put an end to this madness. I also hope to have a run-in with Mr. Kazuya Mishima."

Asuka placed her hand to her chin in thought. "Why are you telling me this Detective Wulong?"

Lei reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled flyer before passing it to Asuka. She held it in her hands and studied it intently. It was a flyer for the King of Iron Fist Tournament Five.

"I first entered the tournament at the age of twenty-four and I have been in every tournament since then for one reason or another. The competition is tough and you are bound to face your toughest opponents yet, but somehow I know that you have what it takes. You may be young, but your spirit is strong. If you really want to exact revenge on this man for what he did to your father, this would be your best bet. Well, I had better get going. My plane for Kyoto leaves in an hour."

Lei waved goodbye before making his way to his cruiser. Just as he grabbed hold of the door handle, Asuka called out to him, stopping him. Lei looked up just as she lifted her head from the flyer.

"Mind if I catch a ride?"

Lei smiled back at the girl before folding his arms on the roof of his car and nodding. "You've got ten minutes kid. Let's get going."

* * *

_Attention all passengers, please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing in Kyoto in minus five minutes. The current time is twelve p.m. and the temperature is seventy-eight degrees. Please remained seated until you receive further instructions. Thank you for choosing Ibex Airlines._

Asuka stirred awake slowly as Lei nudged her side with his elbow. She stifled a yawn before stretching her arms in the air and lowering them to rest behind her head.

"Two hour flight, not bad." She said with a sigh as she allowed her eyes to slide closed.

"Glad you got a little sleep." Lei said as he closed the lid to his laptop and set it inside his case. "The turbulence kept jerking me awake. I swear, it's like Kami was determined for me to stay awake and get some work done."

"Work?" Asuka asked curiously as she looked towards the computer bag laying at his feet.

"Just because I left the police department to enter the tournament, that doesn't mean I don't have a load of paperwork to do. I managed to bust up a drug operation last week and have to file reports on the ten offenders. Then there are the few traffic violations that I handed out. Being a police officer isn't just an adrenaline rush or saving peoples' lives, you know?"

Asuka nodded as she fastened her seatbelt and looked out the window. She could see a large forest beneath her and just on the other side lied an enormous city. Even though it was the middle of the afternoon, she could still see the bright lights of Kyoto from the sky. Slowly, the plane made its descent to the ground and the buildings that looked so small before grew immensely, swallowing the sky she had seen moments before. The plane landed with a gentle thud and came to a stop as the stewardess instructed all passengers to unbuckle their seatbelts and gather any carry-on items they had brought on the plane. Lei grabbed his laptop case before standing to his feet and waiting to make his way down the aisle. Asuka followed after him and the two of them made their way inside the large airport.

"Where exactly do we go now?" Asuka asked as they headed for the luggage carousel.

"Every year, the sign-up takes place at the Hotel Monterey Kyoto. The hotel is specifically reserved for the tournament fighters for the course of a month that the tournament takes place. You won't have to worry about crazy fans throwing themselves at you or spying on you during your stay. The Mishima Zaibatsu provides security guards to keep everyone out."

"So how are they going to know whether we are a competitor or a fan?" Asuka asked as they stood on the escalator and headed for the luggage terminal.

"All fighters desiring to register in the tournament are to have sent their names in two weeks prior to the tournament registration day."

"Wait a minute, I just found out about this tournament today. How am I going to be able to compete?"

"I did a little snooping around on my computer and managed to scratch one name off the list to make room for yours."

"Why detective, isn't that law-breaking?" Asuka asked with a playful smile.

Lei gasped, pretending to be hurt before laughing. The two of them grabbed their things from the carousel before heading for a payphone in the lobby. After calling up a cab, the two of them sat on a park bench just outside the airport to wait.

"You know something?" Asuka asked, and Lei turned to look at her. "When I first decided to come along with you, it was mainly to defeat Feng Wei and exact revenge for my father's defeat- but after having a little bit of time to contemplate everything that I'm about to do, I am actually excited about the tournament in general. It's been a while since I've had a decent challenge. I managed to rough up every gang banger and crook back home and was in need of a little entertainment."

Lei raised an eyebrow. "You sure are energetic for being so young."

Asuka rolled her eyes as she placed her chin in the palm of her hands. "I'm eighteen detective, I'm not that young- and actually, I will be turning nineteen next week. I'm not as young and immature as you think. I just have a passion for fighting, what's so wrong with that?"

"For someone who was trained in Kazama-style martial arts, I would expect you to be more calm and kind-spirited."

"What, like my aunt?" Asuka said as her eyebrows narrowed. "I know that she was an impeccable fighter with great spirituality, but she and I are in no way the same detective. Her purpose was to help those around her spiritually. My purpose is to physically be a stronghold for those in need of my help. We had different motives in the world."

Deciding not to press the matter further, Lei crossed his arms over his chest and waited patiently for their cab to arrive. Five minutes into their wait, a slow drizzle began to form, filling the air with a light mist. Asuka shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep warm. She had left with Lei in such a hurry that she hadn't even changed out of her school uniform. She had goose bumps standing up on her legs and the wind kept blowing her skirt up. She had to keep pressing it down with her hands, hoping that no one could see her current predicament. If Detective Wulong had noticed, he wasn't saying anything.

The cab pulled up ten minutes later and parked on the curb. The two of them grabbed their things before heading to place their things in the trunk. They then climbed inside and smiled at the cab driver. Lei handed the man a twenty before giving the man the address to the hotel. He then leaned back, shot a smile at Asuka, and looked ahead.

Kyoto was a very beautiful city and Asuka couldn't help but to be mesmerized by it as they drove through the rain-covered streets. The buildings were large with glass windows that looked like blue-coated mirrors as they sped past. The lights were mesmerizing and colorful, filling the streets with beautiful hues of orange and yellow. After fifteen minutes of driving, the cab driver pulled onto a curb and looked at Lei through the rearview mirror.

"Here you are sir, Hotel Monterey Kyoto. You two must be entering the Tekken Tournament."

"Right you are." Lei said as he patted the man on the shoulder and opened his door. Asuka followed suit and got out on her side before walking around to the trunk.

"Well then sir, I wish you and your daughter the best of luck." The cab driver said with a tip of his hat.

"Oh, she's not my daughter."

"He most certainly is not my father."

The cab driver raised an eyebrow, but his look softened as he apologized for the mistake. Asuka slammed the trunk shut and pulled the handle of her bag out before walking up the front walk. Lei followed after her.

There were four guards of the Mishima Zaibatsu posted at the door, their weapons drawn as they stood guarding the door defensively. Lei smiled at the four men.

"Good afternoon. I am Lei Wulong and this here is Asuka Kazama. The two of us are here to register for the tournament."

One of the guards pulled out a touch-screen phone, his fingers gliding across the screen as he began to search for the guest list that had been sent to him earlier that day. His eyes came across Asuka's name first and Lei's wasn't too far behind hers.

"Can I see some form of identification please?" he asked them.

Lei nodded before pulling out his police badge and his driver's license. Asuka then pulled out her driver's license and the two of them showed them to the guards.

"Alright then, you two are good to go. The hotel staff will give you further instructions when you get inside."

"Thank you kind sir." Lei said before motioning for Asuka to follow him. The guards stepped aside and the two fighters made their way through the sliding doors of the hotel. Asuka's face lit up as she looked around the large, extravagant lobby. Up ahead was the check-in desk where a large monitor could be seen with the words "Fight Roster" displayed at the top. There were thirty numbered lines below the title and no names had been filled in yet.

"So how do we know when and who we are going to be fighting?" Asuka wondered aloud as they neared the check-in desk.

"After all registered fighters arrive, the matches are set up randomly." Lei explains. "I am unsure of whether or not the rules will be changing this year, being that the host of this Iron Fist Tournament is unknown to the public. In the past, either Hehachi Mishima or his son Kazuya Mishima have been the calling hosts of the tournament- but Hehachi is dead and Kazuya is rumored to have no idea who called this tournament to be either. I didn't want to say anything to you before, but I have a very unsettling feeling in my gut about this tournament. The fourth tournament ended just six months ago and now, this fifth tournament is taking place. I don't understand why it is happening so suddenly, but I guess we shall find out."

Asuka said nothing more as they approached the front desk. A Japanese woman with beautiful raven hair in a crop-cut smiled at the two of them before placing two manila envelopes on the countertop with their names on them.

"I am so pleased to have learned that you have arrived. I hope that your trip here was safe and I hope that you will enjoy your stay here at the Hotel Monterey Kyoto. My name is Amaya and I am the manager here at the hotel. I have been put in charge of you and the other guests during your stay here for the duration of the tournament. I promise you that your stay here will be most enjoyable. Each fighter has their own private suite on the top floor. Each suite includes a king sized mattress, Jacuzzi bathtub and walk-in shower, a living area, and a small kitchen. Since you all will be staying here for approximately a month, we want to ensure that your stay here will be the most comfortable. You will have the room to yourself, no roommates allowed at the risk of cheating and scheming during the tournament. The hotel does have a pool and a sauna for your enjoyment and there is also a training room complete with a gym and a sparring room. There are two bars on the ground level of the hotel and there are several attractions on this main strip of town where I am sure you can pass the time."

Amaya handed Asuka and Lei their folders and smiled. "Each folder contains your profile as it will be listed on the roster during the tournament. Should you want anything changed at any time, do not hesitate to let me know and I will have the errors corrected. Also, the folders contain your room keys and special pass keys to get back into the hotel after hours and to access all recreational areas in the hotel. There is also contact information should you need to get a hold of any staff members during your stay. Any questions?"

Asuka nodded. "When will our first matches be posted to the roster monitor?"

"It appears that you two are the last competitors to have arrived. Kazuya Mishima is choosing to stay at a private villa during the tournament and therefore does not need to be accounted for. There will be an announcement for all fighters to report back here once the roster has been sent to us. I will see you then."

Lei smiled at the woman who in turn blushed before busying herself with her work once more. Asuka rolled her eyes at the two of them before opening her folder and pulling out her room key.

"It looks like I am staying in room eight-o-seven." She said as she held the keycard in her hand.

Lei pulled his out and smiled. "I have room eight-twenty. At least we'll know where the other is should we need anything."

"Lei Wulong, is that you?" a voice came from ahead. Asuka and Lei looked up just in time to see Marshall Law walking towards them wearing baggy gray sweats with a matching sweat jacket. Lei's face lit up at the sight of his friend and he walked over to give him a hug, leaving Asuka standing in the middle of the lobby awkwardly.

"Aren't you getting a little too old for these tournaments my friend?" Lei asked with a laugh.

Law punched his arm playfully before smirking. "Hey now, I am only forty-eight. You seem to forget you are only a year younger than I am. So if I'm old, so are you."

"I didn't expect to see you back here at the tournament." Lei said as he folded his arms over his chest. "After the last tournament when your restaurant fell through, I figured you were going to try and get it up and running again?"

Law waved the idea off as though it were nothing. "Didn't I tell you? I lost my restaurant title after roughing up a rude customer. I'm running a dojo now and closed it temporarily in my absence. Forest was involved in a serious accident on Paul's motorcycle and now, I have to pay Paul to cover the damage done to his bike and I need money to cover Forest's hospital bills."

"So…prize money?" Lei asked with a smile.

Law nodded with a laugh before looking over his friend's shoulder towards Asuka. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Asuka Kazama." Lei said as he stepped aside and motioned for Asuka to come closer. "Believe it or not, she is Jun Kazama's niece."

Law's face seemed surprised at the news. "Well, may I say it is an honor to be meeting another fighter of the Kazama clan? I do hope that you are as skilled of an opponent as she was. I feel very lucky to have known her while she was alive."

Asuka smiled at him before motioning towards the elevator. "I'm going to head up to my room while the two of you finish catching up. I guess I'll see you when the roster is posted."

"Right, see you then." Lei said with a wave.

Asuka stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button for the eighth floor before leaning against the back wall and sighing. She figured calling her mom to apologize was at the top of her priority list. After all, she had left in such a hurry in spite of her mother's protests and knew she was probably going to be grounded until graduation if she didn't call and explain herself. Reaching into the collar of her shirt to pull her phone out of her bra, she began to scroll down the screen in search of her mother's number. The elevator dinged and she reached a hand out for the handle of her bag before heading out of the elevator, her eyes never leaving her contact list. Just as she had found her mother's number, she slammed into someone and fell onto her bottom dropping her suitcase and her phone while the other person spit out a slew of curses.

"What the hell, can you watch where you're going you idiot?"

Asuka growled angrily and looked up, prepared to give the person a piece of her mind, but she stopped herself as she took in the sight of the man before her. He was dressed in tight fighting cargo pants with belt buckles wrapped up the pants legs and he was wearing a fitted tank top with orange on the sides, a dark green in its middle that matched the shade of his pants. He had spiked red hair that was thrown back with a pair of goggles holding it in place. The man was gorgeous.

"What the hell are you gawking at?" he snapped as he stood to his feet and brushed himself off. He spotted his spilled cup of coffee lying on the floor on top of a giant stain and his frown deepened. He resumed his yelling again, snapping Asuka out of her trance and she stood to her feet abruptly and balled her fists at her side.

"What the hell asshole, I'm not deaf, you don't have to scream. I wasn't paying attention, I got that much, but do you have to yell like a fucking drill sergeant? For heaven's sake, it was a cup of coffee that I can assume was free and you didn't get a drip on you. Is it seriously going to kill you if you have to turn back around and make another one? Get over yourself!"

The man grit his teeth prepared to give her an earful, but Asuka proceeded to gather her things and make her way down the hall.

"I'm going to go and unpack now. If you want to continue standing there throwing a temper tantrum, go right ahead. I'm not going to stop you."

Asuka could hear the man blow air through his nose and she smiled victoriously as she continued the walk to her room.

"Well, you sure managed to piss him off." A voice came from behind her as she stopped at her door. Asuka looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of a beautiful, brown skinned girl standing in front of her wearing a tight, blue halter top that seemed to put heavy emphasis on her chest. The woman's hair was a beautiful golden brown that was pulled up into a high ponytail to show off her flawless skin and beautiful smile. Asuka was uncomfortable to say the least.

"He's just mad because I ran into him and spilled his coffee." She said as she unlocked her room and made her way inside. "He'll get over it."

"I don't know." The woman said with a small laugh as she leaned against the doorframe, not wanting to enter without Asuka's permission. "Hwoarang really knows how to hold a grudge. His grudges are what keeps him coming back year after year for these tournaments."

Asuka nodded as she looked around the large room. It certainly was exquisite and had the tournament officials not been paying for it, she would refuse to stay. She set her suitcase on the bed and began removing her clothing and setting it out in neat little piles.

"I'm Christie Monteiro by the way." The woman spoke as she shifted her position against the door from and waved. "What's your name?"

"Asuka Kazama."

Christie's eyes widened. "Wait a minute…are you in any way related to Jin Kazama?"

Asuka nodded her head. "I don't remember too much about him. The last I saw Jin, we were little kids at a family reunion. His mother was my aunt and they lived in a secluded forest hours away from where I lived. We rarely got to see them, so I wouldn't doubt it if he has forgotten who I am."

Christie grew awkwardly quiet, biting her bottom lip as she looked away from Asuka and focused instead on a painting of a lake just on the inside of the room. Asuka huffed before zipping her bag shut and tossing it carelessly to the floor.

"Just because Jin and I share the same last name, that doesn't mean we are the same person Christie. God, is everyone I meet going to judge me just because of the last name I carry?"

"Wait a minute Asuka, I didn't mean to upset you." Christie said as she stepped inside the room, the door swinging shut behind her. "You are right, I shouldn't judge you just because of your last name. If anything, I should be flattered to be meeting someone carrying the Kazama name. In spite of what I have heard about Jin…I know that his family possesses great fighting power. Who knows, maybe we'll wind up facing each other during the tournament?"

Asuka managed to smile, her anger fading away quickly. "Yeah, that definitely sounds like a great idea. I saw your fight on television a few months back during the fourth tournament. Your fighting style is…different. Almost like a dance."

Christie nodded as she took a seat at the foot of the bed to watch Asuka put her clothes away in the provided dresser.

"It's called Capoeira. I managed to learn and master the unique fighting style in just two years. I had a very good teacher."

Asuka finished placing the last of her clothes into her dresser while the two of them continued to gab about random things- their home countries, their favorite fighting moves, their expectations for the tournament. Just as Asuka closed her dresser drawer, a strange beeping noise could be heard out in the hallway. The girls exchanged a glance before heading out into the hall. Several other fighters were emerging just as they had in order to locate the source of the annoying sound.

_Attention all Tekken fighters, the roster for the King of Iron Fist Tournament Five has just been posted in the lobby. Please report downstairs immediately to view your placement matches and await further instruction._

Christie smiled excitedly before grabbing Asuka's hand and tugging her down the hall towards the staircase, too eager to wait for the elevator. The two of them flew through the door of the first floor and skidded to a stop just in front of the counter to check their assignment for tomorrow's placement match.

Asuka read over the names carefully, unsure of who any of the other opponents other than Christie, Hwoarang, Law, and Lei were. She smiled at the sight of Lei going up against Law in the placement match tomorrow. Christie was scheduled to fight against someone known as Raven. Asuka continued to read over the list in search of her name and raised an eyebrow when she noticed that her match was to be the second match of the day against someone named Yoshimitsu.

"Yoshimitsu…what an odd name." Asuka said with a strange look on her face.

Christie gasped. "You have to fight Yoshimitsu in your placement battle? Talk about unfair. The guy is the only fighter who uses a weapon when he fights. He has this special sword that he uses to attack during battle. I was able to defeat him during the fourth tournament thanks to my significant ability to dodge attacks from a low angle."

"I'm not scared." Asuka declared triumphantly as she pumped a fist into the air. "I can handle anything and anyone who crosses my path no sweat."

Asuka turned abruptly, prepared to head back to her room, only to come face to face with Hwoarang. He had an arrogant smirk on his face as he stood there, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You can handle anyone huh?" he asked. "Are you sure about that? This tournament isn't an alley fight. You are standing here amongst some of the greatest warriors from around the world. You should get out while you're ahead."

Asuka grit her teeth as she tried to contain her temper. "Who the hell do you think you are you arrogant prick?"

"I'm the guy whose coffee you knocked over earlier today." He replied before adjusting the goggles on his head.

"That's not what I meant dipshit. Just who the hell do you think you are? Do you honestly think I don't have what it takes to make it through this tournament? For your information, I can handle anything and anyone that comes my way. I have what it takes to win this tournament and I'm not going to let a self-righteous, egotistical son of a bitch deter me from my goals- do you got that?"

Hwoarang's smirk remained on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest and approached her. He was only five inches taller than her but it still seemed as though he towered over her- but that didn't deter her one bit.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" he asked.

Asuka gritted her teeth and balled up her fists before pointing a warning finger in his face. "I am going to exact my revenge on Feng Wei for attacking my father and once I have defeated him, I'm coming after your sorry ass. You watch yourself."

Hwoarang watched as a fuming Asuka stormed away from him back towards her room while Christie walked to stand beside him.

"Well, you certainly managed to get her worked up." She said with a sigh. "But honestly Hwoarang, why bother picking a fight with her? I mean, you barely know the girl."

"What, and you do?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he spared her a glance out the corner of his eye.

"We just met today, but I can already tell she has great fighting spirit and power beyond belief. She's a Kazama you know?"

Hwoarang turned to her with a look of surprise on his face. "What do you mean she's a Kazama? Is she related to that asshole Jin?"

Christie nodded as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, they're cousins- although she's pretty certain Jin doesn't remember her since they were merely children last time they saw or spoke to one another."

"Interesting…"

"All that aside, I wish you the best of luck in your placement match tomorrow. Maybe we'll get to go up against one another this time around."

"Most definitely." Hwoarang said as Christie headed off in the direction Asuka took off in earlier. He watched her intently as she disappeared from his sights before turning around to view the board once more. His eyes moved over the board, skimming briefly over his scheduled match with Ganryu before stopping to rest on Asuka and Yoshimitsu's match.

"Hmm…looks like her match is after mine tomorrow. I guess I can sneak on over to the waterfall and see what this chick is made of. Should be an interesting match."

* * *

**A/N:**** And so ends the very first chapter. I really hope you guys are intrigued enough to continue reading. Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter and I will see you at the next update.**

**-KairiAngel13**


	2. Pre-Gaming

**A/N:**** Hey guys, I'm back with the next update after weeks of editing and I have to say that I am finally pleased with the results. Thanks to the five readers who left me a review, I really appreciate it since reviews are what encourage me to keep on with a story.**

**So this chapter is basically a filler chapter before the placement match begins and it is pretty lengthy- but it is very entertaining if I do say so myself. After all, this story is a romance/adventure story, so I have to throw in some filler chapters in order to get the cannon romance going for this fanfic.**

**Another quick side note before you start reading, there is an actual timeline for when all of the Tekken tournaments take place during the game's storyline. So for those of you who are unaware of the time constraints:**

**First Tournament (1985), Second Tournament (1987), Third Tournament (2006), Fourth Tournament (2008), Fifth Tournament (2008), and the Sixth Tournament (2009).**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Namco's popular fighting video game series **_**Tekken**_**\- but if I did, that would be the greatest feeling in the world!**

* * *

"_**Pre-Gaming"**_

Asuka pushed the door to her suite open and stomped over to her bed, collapsing in the middle of the plush mattress. Her body was swallowed up by the blankets and pillows as she rolled over to lie on her back. She yelled in frustration before shoving the palms of her hands into her eyes. A few seconds later, she heard the door open then close again. Realizing she was no longer alone, she sighed. There was only one person she could think of who would be stupid enough to follow her when she was so worked up- Christie.

"You shouldn't let him get to you." Christie's voice floated over to her softly as she walked over and took a seat at the foot of the bed. "I had to learn that lesson first-hand. Hwoarang uses his mouth to fight more than he uses his fists. He likes to get his competitors all worked up so they lose focus. Most times, it works."

Asuka sat up quickly, the mattress bouncing beneath her as she glared at Christie. "I don't give a damn what his strategy is. I hate the jackass. So far, all he can seem to do since I met him is yell, scream, and test my patience. I pray to Kami we are matched up during this tournament so I can kick his sorry ass straight to hell."

Christie blinked, clearly shocked by Asuka's rage, but she cleared her throat continued to speak. "Do you want my advice on getting through this tournament?"

Asuka sighed before falling back to stare up at the ceiling. "What?"

"If you have a personal agenda during the tournament, just focus on that. Nothing else should matter to you. Don't let anyone get into your head and distract you okay? Just focus on yourself and you will do fine."

"I already know that Christie. Why are you telling me this?"

Christie sighed before resting a hand on Asuka's knee. "Asuka, if you were really focused on this tournament, you wouldn't have allowed Hwoarang to get you so worked up."

Asuka stood from the bed and headed over to the kitchen area of her suite. She pulled the fridge door open and was amazed at how much food was inside. She skimmed over the contents of the fridge and mentally noted that she had enough food to make a few decent meals.

"Let's not talk about the tournament anymore." she said. "What do you say I whip us up something to eat and we can focus on something other than the stress of this tournament?"

"That sounds great." Christie said with a smile. "But, would you mind if I invite a friend? I kind of promised her we'd have dinner tonight first."

"If you have other plans, don't let me stop you."

"No Asuka, it will be fine. Xiaoyu is a cool person. I can tell you guys are going to get along just fine. You already have one very important thing in common."

"We do?" Asuka asked as she set a package of fish on the counter top.

Christie nodded her head. "Jin Kazama."

* * *

Hwoarang walked through the sliding doors of the training room, his drawstring bag hanging over his shoulder as he strode across the room and over to a wall of lockers on the adjacent walls. He spied Marshall Law sitting on the floor in a half lotus position, his back to the rest of the room as he meditated peacefully, ignoring the sounds of fists and feet colliding with the punching bags throughout the room. Hwoarang looked to his right and spied another man in the same position facing in the opposite direction. He was a black man with a scar in the shape of an X across his face, hidden behind a pair of aviators. He smiled, impressed by the custom buzz cut style the man was sporting.

Hworang read over the names listed on the lockers until he found his own and swiped his card through the provided scanner. He opened the locker and he stuffed his bag and shoes inside before removing his clothing, revealing his white gi beneath them. After sliding his blue finger-less gloves onto his hands, he headed over to an unoccupied punching bag and raised his arms to take his starting position. He stared at the bag for a while, contemplating which move to make first. His mind then ventured towards his opponent for tomorrow's match, Ganryu. He had to defeat the guy in record time to please his fans and to gain a higher ranking for the tournament. The only problem was figuring out the guy's moves, his weaknesses, and how exactly to take him down. He had never fought him before and the last anyone had seen him, he had entered the second Iron Fist Tournament back in 1987. That was way over twenty years ago and the guy's skills could have improved without a doubt.

With this information in mind, Hwoarang spared a glance at Law who was still meditating across the room. Rumor has it, Law was one of the oldest and greatest fighters in the history of Tekken. He had entered every tournament that had been held, with the exception of the third. Maybe he could shed a little light on this Ganryu guy?

Just as he prepared to head over to him, the doors slid open revealing Steve Fox. He gave Hwoarang a cocky smile as he passed by and headed to place his own things in his designated locker.

"I figured you'd be in here." he said as he slid his shirt over his head so he was bare chested, wearing nothing but his red, white and blue shorts and shoes.

Hwoarang smirked as he leaned back against his punching bag and folded his arms over his chest. "What did you expect? The competition has gotten tougher by the looks of it and I have to stay on top of my game if I have any hopes of winning this thing."

Just then, the punching bag moved back against Hwoarang's weight and Hwoarang fell flat on his back. Steve laughed as he closed his locker and moved to help his friend onto his feet. Hwoarang took Steve's hand and stood up to brush himself off quickly to rid himself of his embarassment.

"That's what you consider being on top of your game?" Steve said as he tried to control his laughter.

Hwoarang brushed Steve's comment off and turned to steady the punching back. "Who are you up against tomorrow?"

"King." Steve said as he slid his hands into his boxing gloves. "Should be an interesting match."

"If you say so. The guy is a power house. He never tires. I was ready to call it quits after he body slammed me onto the pavement."

"How'd you beat him?" Steve asked.

Hwoarang closed his eyes as he thought back to the match between him and the infamous wrestler a few months ago. They were fighting on the street of Shinjuku while several onlookers and shoppers passed by, cheering their heads off as they watched the intense Iron Fist match.

"I spent a majority of my time blocking his attempts to grab me, and tried the rest of the time to get a few decent kicks in here and there. I finally managed to get an opening with a right jab to his face and knocked him to the ground with a spring back kick. We wrestled for a bit, but I knocked him out with a single axe kick to the chest. I knocked the wind right out of him."

"Impressive." Steve said. "But in case you've forgotten, kicking isn't my forte. I'm a boxer"

"Then I wish you the best of luck my friend. King uses both his fists and his legs to fight. So whatever you dish out, make sure it's powerful."

Steve nodded before turning his attention to a nearby punching bag to execute a few combos. Left, right, jab blow, repeat. Left, right, jab blow, repeat. Hwoarang watched him in silence for a moment before turning back to his bag to run through a few combos himself. They remained like that for nearly ten minutes, completely focused on their attacks, only pausing when Law and the unknown stranger made their leave from the room. Hwoarang stopped as the door slid shut behind them and rested a hand against the swinging bag as he took a few breaths to calm his racing heart. Steve stopped a few seconds later as he did the same.

"So, what's up with you and the new girl I saw you with earlier?" Steve asked. "She looked ready to rip your head off."

Hwoarang smirked as he headed over to the provided fridge in the room to snag a bottled water. "Nothing's up. I just wanted to see what she's made of, you know? She's got a temper on her, that's for sure."

"Look who's talking." Steve said with a laugh as he began to try out a new combo on the bag.

"Hey, I am nowhere near as short tempered as she is." Hwoarang said as he defended himself. "Anyways, that's not the most interesting thing about her. Turns out, she's a Kazama."

"She's related to that jackass?" Steve said, pausing his combo to take in the new information.

"Unfortunately. I guess they're cousins or something along those lines. All that matters is the fact that they are both related, meaning she is connected to those damn Mishimas in some twisted way. Anyone associated with that family in any shape, way, or form is automatically bad news in my eyes. She thinks she has this whole tournament figured out. Says she can handle anyone who gets in her way. Well, I'm going to watch her match tomorrow and we'll see if she truly has what it takes to be an Iron Fist fighter."

Steve smirked. "Worried she might affect your rankings in the tournament, huh?"

Hwoarang laughed. "If anyone should be worried here, it's her."

* * *

Asuka smiled as she put the finishing touches on her Hamachi dish- a teriyaki glaze. Even though the dish paled in comparison to her mother's cooking, she had to admit that she was very impressed with how it turned out. She was in need of a good home-cooked meal after all the stress the day had brought on, and she knew it was going to taste amazing. As she moved from the table to rinse out the teriyaki dish, there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in." she called out, not bothering to look up from the sink.

"Hey, we're here." Christie said cheerfully as she and Xiaoyu stepped into the suite, the door closing with a thud behind them.

Asuka looked over her shoulder and smiled before motioning her head towards the table. "You guys can have a seat. I just finished cooking before you got here. I hope you like fish."

"Oh wow, Hamachi." Xiaoyu exclaimed as she inhaled the fresh scent and took a seat. "I haven't had Hamachi since I was a little girl. My parents used to cook it all the time before they passed away."

Asuka smiled as she brought the rest of the food to the table and took her seat. "Xiaoyu, I hope you don't mind that I put a damper on yours and Christie's plans."

"It's okay Asuka. When Christie said she had met a new competitor, I was very excited to meet you. So, is it true? Are you and Jin really cousins?"

Asuka could tell that Xiaoyu was excited to know, but she didn't fail to notice how the girl's eyes saddened as she spoke the man's name. She nodded her head slowly.

"I don't remember too much about him. He was a little bit older than me and I was six last I saw him. He and my Aunt Jun lost contact with my family after our reunion that year and the next time anyone spoke about them was when we learned that my Aunt Jun had been murdered. My parents thought about taking Jin in, but they learned he was staying with his grandfather Hehachi Mishima. So, how do you know him?"

Xiaoyu grabbed hold of her chopsticks and popped a piece of fish into her mouth. "We went to Mishima Polytechnic High School together. He was a senior when I enrolled as a freshman and we became fast friends. We used to hang out all the time- him, me, and Miharu...but things changed when he dropped out a few weeks before he was going to graduate. We haven't really spoken much since then. In fact, the only time I ever see or hear from him is during the tournaments."

An awkward silence crept over the table as Xiaoyu frowned, the pain of the memories becoming to much for her.

Christie cleared her throat quickly to try and relieve some of the tension. "So Xiaoyu, who scheduled to fight tomorrow?"

Xiaoyu sighed. "My grandfather, Want Jinrei. I swear, it should be against the rules for competitors to fight against their own flesh and blood. It's not that I'm afraid of hurting him or anything. I'm afraid he's going to hurt me. He's the one who's been raising me since my parents' passing and he's also my martial arts instructor. I have yet to beat him in any of are sparring matches. What makes the tournament any different? He may be old, but he's still got some whip in him."

Asuka and Christie couldn't help but to laugh at Xiaoyu's frustration.

"Sounds like the competition is pretty tough." Asuka commented as she began to push the food around on her plate. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm a little on edge. I can usually hold my own. I'm one of the most feared fighters in Osaka. But with this tournament, I'm up against the world's greatest and toughest fighters. I entered this tournament so I could beat the jackass who attacked my father and my family's dojo, but I have this dark feeling that Feng Wei isn't my biggest threat. Something about this tournament seems, I don't know..wrong."

"Wrong?" Christie repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"I feel like there's something more to this tournament. Something we aren't seeing. Do either of you know who called this tournament to take place?"

"Now that you mention it, there wasn't a name on the flyer like usual." Christie said as she set her empty bowl on the table top. "All of the flyers usually have one of the Mishima's names in huge print on the bottom as the host, but his tournament didn't say. With Hehachi being dead, who else could have called this tournament? Could it be Kazuya Mishima?"

Xiaoyu thought over the situation, her mind venturing back to the third Iron Fist Tournament that Hehachi had called to order with the intentions of bringing Ogre out of hiding. She shivered as she recalled the sight of the hideous, ungodly creature on her television screen back at the hotel as she collected her things, having been defeated by Bryan Furry during the tournament.

"Maybe we do have something to worry about." she said. "I guess we won't find out until the tournament starts."

"That's if we even make it to the final round." Christie said as she pouted.

"Come on Christie, don't flake out. Didn't you tell me earlier to keep my mind focused on my goals so I can make it through the tournament?"

"Hey, that pep talk was meant for you." Christie said.

"Let's not worry about any of that right now." Xiaoyu said. "It's the night before the placement matches and two nights before the tournament officially begins. So, what do you say we have a little fun to celebrate the fact that we're even here?"

"What do you have in mind?" Christie asked.

Asuka frowned at the happy grin plastered on Xiaoyu's face. For some reason, she knew she wasn't going to like this.

* * *

Lei ran a hand over his face to try and wipe away the sleep from his eyes as he stared at the screen of his laptop. Four hours. For for long hours he had been reading a re-reading the case files that his department had managed to gather on Feng Wei's attacks back in Osaka. He had to make sure he had all of his details right and his facts straight just in case he would be executing the arrest of the power-crazed man. He stifled a yawn as he finished re-reading the last file before closing the lid of his laptop and standing to take a break. He sauntered over to the large-faced window to the right of his bed and twisted the blinds open to gaze out upon the beauty of the late-night Kyoto sky. The city was illuminated with the glow from thousands of lights and he could hear the distant sound of music playing at one of the nearby clubs. It was going on ten-thirty and the streets of Kyoto were just as lively as they were during the day. There were a few drunken college students stumbling down the block along with a few happy couples heading home after a long romantic evening together. He smiled before turning and heading out of the room.

"I wonder if Asuka's awake?" he wondered out loud as he made his way down the hall. He could hear the sound of female voices giggling excitedly as he rounded the corner. He smiled when he noticed that it was Xiaoyu and Christie waiting just outside of Asuka's door.

"Good evening ladies." he said with a smile as he admired the two girls dressed in rather promiscuous clothing. He had to clear his throat and look away to ignore the sight of Christie's cleavage ready to burst out of her sleeveless, lime green crop top.

"Hello Mr. Wulong." Xiaoyu said politely as she tugged at the pink miniskirt she was wearing, embarrassed that she was dressed in such a manor in front of an older gentleman. She shuddered at the thought of what her grandfather would think if he were to see her dressed like this.

"It's good to see you Lei." Christie said with a smile. "I saw your name on the ranking chart earlier and couldn't wait to see you."

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" he said with a polite nod. "So, what are you ladies getting into tonight?"

"We're going to see what Kyoto has to offer us." Xiaoyu said cheerfully. "We deserve to have a little fun during this tournament after all. We shouldn't have to constantly stress out over our personal endeavors in Iron Fist."

"Good point. So, I take it Asuka's going with you?"

Christie nodded. "She didn't want to go, but after promising her we'd train in the morning, she agreed to tag along."

"I see. Well, you guys have fun. I'll see you in the morning then."

Just as he prepared to leave, Asuka's door opened. She groaned, demanding to know why she had to wear the outfit Xiaoyu had picked out for her. Lei looked up and his breath caught in his throat as he took in Asuka's appearance. She was no longer the young school girl he had brought with him to Kyoto, she looked like a groan woman. Whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, he wasn't sure at the moment. Asuka was dressed in tight, black, leather pants with matching black heels, and a peacock-colored crop top with long sleeves. It was a V-neck with see-through material covering over the center of her chest area, revealing the path just above her cleavage.

"Detective Wulong, what are you doing here?" Asuka asked nervously as a blush burned her cheeks.

"I just wanted to check in on you, but I can see you have other plans tonight." he said quickly as he began to retreat down the hall. "You ladies have a good time."

Asuka cleared her throat before tugging at the bottom of her top to pull it down. "Well, that was awkward."

"Don't worry, you'll forget about it." Christie said waving the situation off. "Come on, we're going to this awesome club a few blocks over. They serve all Iron Fist competitors free drinks."

"Wait a minute Christie, we aren't legally old enough to drink." Xiaoyu pointed out. "We're only nineteen."

"Yeah, but we're celebrities now you guys. We're three of the seven female fighters who entered this tournament. We're all over the television and tabloids. People will be begging for our autographs and phone numbers all night. The bartenders will be more than happy to have us in their club if it means we'll bring good publicity and attract good crowds. Trust me."

"If you say so." Xiaoyu said as she slid a white jacket over her bare arms, leaving it unbuttoned so her yellow, sequined halter-top could still be seen. "Let's go then."

* * *

Asuka followed a few steps behind Christie and Xiaoyu as they made their way towards a long line extending just outside of a popular nightclub. The brick building had a large neon sign above the door displaying the word Kai Ayashi- The Supernatural. Asuka raised an eyebrow before moving to stand in the long queue line behind the other eighty people who were eager to get inside. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. It was her first visit to a nightclub and not only was she underage, but she wasn't used to this kind of setting at all. Her idea of fun was racing through the streets of downtown Osaka and kicking the sorry asses of lowlife thugs who would rather pick on and exploit the weak than do something productive with their lives like getting a job, finding the time to start a family, or making a difference in their community. When she wasn't doing that, she was helping her father and mother around the dojo or doing something related to school. Dancing the night away to unnecessarily loud music while intoxicated wasn't exactly her thing, but Chrstie and Xiaoyu seemed so happy. Besides, they had agreed to train with her in the morning in exchange for her going out with them; so, there she was, standing outside of a packed club in the middle of the night, dressed like a skank with makeup caked on her face and her usually flat hair curled- courtesy of Ling Xiaoyu.

They had been standing in line for almost twenty minutes when they finally reached the bouncer. He was a rather large man- built with a cleanly shaven head and a goatee. He looked down at the three of them and raised an eyebrow with an amused look on his face.

"You three must be out of your mind if you think you could pass for twenty-one. You do look nice though."

Xiaoyu and Asuka exchanged a worried glance, but Christie was already on top of things. She strode over to the man, her hips swaying with each step she took. She rested a hand on his shoulder and gave him a seductive smile before looking him over slowly.

"Now come on papi, I know you don't want to be the one to spoil a perfect evening for me and my girls. We have a big day tomorrow and want to ease the stress by having a little fun, you know what I mean?"

"Big day?" he repeated.

Christie nodded and smiled. "Oh yeah, it's a pretty big event. You see, we're three competitors in Iron Fist. So, do you think you can make an exception just this once?"

"Nice try doll, but you're not getting in. You must think I'm stupid."

"You don't believe me? Fine, then maybe this will convince you."

Everyone watched as Christie stepped out of line so she was still within view of the bouncer, but away from any pedestrians that would get in her way. She smiled at the bouncer before starting her Capoeira dance and executing a few moves midair, stunning the bouncer and a few onlookers. The bouncer blinked a few times, stunned by what he was seeing. When Christie finished of her impromptu routine with a backflip, she adjusted her skirt that had started to ride up during her dance before strutting back over to her friends.

"Now I recognize you, you're Christie Monteiro." the bouncer said as a smile graced his lips. "I watched your match during the previous tournament. You're one badass chick."

"Thanks." Christie said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "So, what do you say? Are you going to let me and my friends inside?"

The bouncer stepped aside and motioned for them to head into the building. Christie smiled and blew the guy a kiss before heading inside with a stunned Xiaoyu and Asuka on her tail.

The music volume increased in volumes as they entered the club and Asuka couldn't help but to be amazed by the entirety of the room. There were strobe lights flashing throughout the neon-lit room and smoke machines filled the room with a purple fog as hundreds of sweaty bodies danced about to American artist Madonna's "4 Minutes" as it blared through the overhead speakers. There was a bar in the middle of the room with an island counter where a crowd of people were gathered as they passed their money to the four working bartenders as they hurried to fill as many drink orders as they could.

"This place is awesome!" Christie shouted over the music as she pumped a fist in the air and cheered.

Xiaoyu smiled excitedly as she looked around the room. "I've never been to a club before. So far, I'm pretty impressed."

Asuka smiled softly when Christie turned to her, and she gave her a thumbs up instead of verbalizing her opinion. Christie laughed before motioning for her friends to follow her through the room. They eventually found a vacant booth and Christie motioned for them to have a seat.

"I'm going to snag us a couple of drinks. Don't move." Christie said before taking off through the crowd. Xiaoyu smiled before turning to her new friend.

"So tell me Asuka, what do you really think about this place?"

Asuka scratched the back of her head. "I'm way out of my comfort zone right now. I mean, look where we are. We're sitting in a room filled with sweaty, drunk college kids who are way too loud and obnoxious."

"They're just having a little fun, that's all."

Asuka pointed across the room towards a couple who were busy grinding away near the bathroom hallway and rolled her eyes. Xiaoyu laughed at her friend before leaning back in the booth and bobbing her head to the music. Just then, a loud, obnoxious laugh could be heard approaching the table. Asuka and Xiaoyu both looked up and saw Hwoarang stumbling across the dance floor with Steve Fox in tow, the two of them singing along with Justin Timberlake loudly while clutching beer bottles in their hands. Asuka's eyes narrowed as she glared at the red-head and Xiaoyu didn't fail to notice.

"What's the matter Asuka?" she asked.

Asuka shook her head before turning to face her friend. "It's nothing."

"Well look who it is Steve." Hwoarang's voice reached their ears as he and Steve stopped in front of the booth. "It's the little firebomb I was telling you about earlier. How are you Asuka?"

"I don't know if you're aware, but this table is off limits to overrated, egotistical jackasses." Asuka said as she slapped her palm down on the tabletop. Hwoarang smirked before taking a seat beside her in the booth. Steve walked to the other side to sit beside Xiaoyu.

"Well Asuka, I don't listen to rules, I break them." Hwoarang said, the arrogant smirk on his face never faltering. "So, you two ladies are out having a good time huh? I almost didn't recognize you Asuka. You clean up pretty good."

Steve and Xiaoyu froze as the tension surrounding Hwoarang and Asuka intensified to the point they could literally feel it crushing them. Asuka's right eye twitched as her hands curled into fists, her knuckles turning white from the amount of restraint she was using. It was her first night out at a club, and she'd be damned before she started a brawl and got kicked out. Deciding to go with an easier option, she took a deep breath and stood up.

"I'm going back to the hotel." she said abruptly. "I knew this was a stupid idea."

Before she could climb over Hwoarang's lap and out of the booth, he grabbed hold of her wrist to stop her.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Like hell you didn't." Asuka snapped. "_You clean up pretty good_. What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

"Look, let's just forget about it and enjoy the rest of our night." Xiaoyu said quickly as she attempted to diffuse the situation. She rested a hand on Steve's shoulder. "This is Steve Fox Asuka. I don't think you two have met yet."

Asuka gave Xiaoyu a questioningly look, but Xiaoyu just smiled sweetly. Asuka sighed before sitting back down and reaching across the table to shake Steve's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." she said. "I think I caught one of your matches during the fourth tournament. There aren't too many boxers who compete in national fighting championships. You're really making a statement by participating."

"Thanks, I'm glad you find it appealing." Steve said.

The two of them began a light conversation about a few of Steve's matches and Xiaoyu sighed with relief that she'd managed to diffuse the situation between Asuka and Hwoarang. While Steve and Asuka chatted away, Xiaoyu watched Hwoarang who seemed to be focusing on Asuka the entire time she spoke. His eyes watched her intently as she spoke, almost as though he were studying her. Xiaoyu was pulled from her observation when Christie returned with three glasses. She set them on the table and passed two of them to Xiaoyu and Asuka- two cosmos.

When Christie noticed Steve and Hwoarang sitting in the booth, a smile broke out across her face. "Well, it looks like we picked up a couple of stragglers. What's up guys?"

"Nothing much." Steve said as Christie took a seat beside him. "I hope you don't mind us dropping in on your girl's night."

"Not at all." she said with a smile before taking a sip of her drink and sighing. "Oh wow, that's good. Want a taste?"

Steve shook his head before raising his beer bottle in his hand. "You shouldn't mix your liquors if you don't want a severe hangover in the morning, you know? I'm just going to stick with my Bud if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Christie said as she smiled and took another sip.

Asuka stared at the cocktail glass in front of her, observing the lime wedge hanging over the glass containing the pink drink. She took it into her hand and raised it to her lips to take a small sip. The taste was incredibly overpowering at first, but slowly, she found her taste buds reacting to a sweet, citrus taste that made her smile. She took an even bigger sip and could immediately feel the vodka taking effect. She had never drank before and the feeling she had gotten from taking a few sips from her Cosmo made her feel like she was floating.

Just as she prepared to take another sip, the beat of Jane Jackson's "Feedback" began bumping through the speakers and everyone who was out on the dance floor began cheering and dancing like wild maniacs, their fists pumping in the air. People began grabbing the person closest to them to dance as the dance floor filled once more. Christie threw her head back and downed the rest of her drink before grabbing Steve's arm and pulling him onto his feet.

"Steve, dance with me." she said excitedly as she tugged on his arm.

"Christie, dancing really isn't my thing." he said in his thick British accent, but Christie wasn't letting up.

"Come on Steve, it's easy. All you need to do is sway your hips. I'll handle the rest."

Xiaoyu giggled as she watched Christie pull Steve through the crowd towards the center of the dance floor. She then turned back to Hwoarang and Asuka. Suddenly, a strange feeling crept over her almost as though someone were watching her. She felt cold as she looked around the room to try and find the source of her sudden discomfort. She briefly scanned over the faces of the dancers and a few people hanging out by the bar when she spotted someone on the other side of the room dressed in a very familiar blue and white sweat suit with flames running up its back. She gasped as her hands began shaking. Hwoarang and Asuka turned to her as she set her half-emptied glass down on the tabletop and slid out of the booth.

"I'll be right back." she said, her voice quivering as she made her way through the crowd.

Asuka and Hwoarang watched her as she left, confused by her suddenly strange behavior. They shrugged before turning their attention to each other.

"I'm sorry I spilled coffee all over you earlier." Asuka said as she wrinkled her nose, unsure as to why she suddenly felt like talking to the loud-mouthed jerk. "I should've been paying more attention to where I was going. The way I acted was pretty...childish."

"You're damn right, but it's okay." he responded as he took another swig from his bottle. "Seeing how you responded to me showed me that there's a little spark and challenge to you. Maybe, just maybe, you'll do alright in this tournament after all."

"Shit, you actually said something nice to me today." Asuka said with a smirk as she drank from her glass. "I didn't think you had a soul for a while there."

Hwoarang shrugged and set his empty beer bottle down on the table before turning towards her. "Don't get too excited Kazama. I don't show my compassionate side very often. It's a one time thing."

"Oh, I see." she said with a smirk. "Trying to butter up the competition before the tournament starts so I'll go easy on you, is that it?"

Hwoarang leaned towards her, their noses just barely touching. "You said it, not me.""

Asuka also found herself leaning closer and smiled. "I'm still trying to figure you out. Are you that threatened by me that you would result to such childish games?"

"I'm not threatened by you in the least." he said. "If anyone should be feeling threatened during this tournament, it's you."

Asuka stiffened as she felt Hwoarang's hand resting on her thigh. Her eyes moved down and rested on his hand before moving up and locking with his. Under normal circumstances, she would clock him in the jaw and declare him to be a pervert, but she was currently buzzed after having only one Cosmo and for some odd reason, she found this arrogant asshole to be rather attractive. She cleared her throat before scooting away from him and sliding all the way around the booth to stand up on the other side.

"I need some air." she said quickly before turning and rushing into the crowd of clubbers.

Hwoarang blinked a few times before leaning back in the booth and taking a shaky breath to calm himself. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Xiaoyu moved through the crowd, apologizing as she bumped into an occasional partier. Her eyes remained focused ahead on the flame-designed sweat jacket, but the closer it seemed she was getting to the unknown person, the farther away it seemed to be. Finally, she scrambled out of the end of the crowd and saw the figure positioned at the ATM, their hood up masking their face from sight. Xiaoyu took a deep breath and walked so she was standing beside the man. She leaned against the wall casually and waited patiently for the guy to notice she was standing there.

The man took the money as it dispensed through the slot and stuffed it into his wallet before placing it in his back pocket. He then turned to leave, stopping as he caught sight of Xiaoyu leaning against the wall, a hopeful look in her eyes. She couldn't see his face, just warm, golden irises staring back at her, sending a chilling feeling through her small frame. The man said nothing and walked past her before heading out the back door into the alley. Xiaoyu blinked, confused by his actions before running out the door after him.

"Jin?" she called out his name as the doors slammed shut behind her, but the hooded figure was nowhere to be seen. She frowned at the realization that he was gone and wrapped her arms around herself with a sigh. She turned around to head inside, but just before she could reach for the door handle, a hand rested on her shoulder. She froze for a moment before turning around slowly to find Jin standing behind her, his hood down. He dropped his hand from her shoulder when he realized she knew it was him and he shoved his hands in his pockets. Xiayou cleared her throat before tugging at the hem of her skirt to pull it down further to cover her exposed legs.

"I'm surprised to see you here." she said nervously as she averted her gaze to the trash littering the ground. "I didn't think you were one who enjoyed the nightlife scene. Whatever the reason, I'm glad you're here."

Jin closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he began to think of the right thing to say. "What are you doing here Xiao?"

She raised an eyebrow, surprised at his question. "What else would I be doing in Kyoto? I'm entering Iron Fist Jin. I heard what happened to your grandfather and it hurt me deeply. Hehachi was a friend of mine and even though the two of you had a falling out, he was still your grandfather. Look, I met this scientist at one of the research facilities near Polytech and he told me he can build a time machine. I think I can help prevent the ambush that killed Hehachi."

Jin shook his head before staring up at the night sky. "The past cannot be changed Xiao. Hechaci is dead and that is how it should be. All of the pain and the suffering that he has caused in this world has finally been avenged. Once I dispose of that spawn known as my father, I can put an end to the Mishima bloodline once and for all. Now please, go back to the hotel, gather your things, and leave Kyoto at once. I don't want you involved in this tournament."

"Jin, I'm staying." she said forcefully. "I have to win this tournament and win that prize money so I can complete my mission. Don't you remember the last thing you said to me?"

Jin stared at her for a moment as he recalled the conversation they had in the emptied arena at the conclusion of the fourth tournament.

"You told me that if I had a dream I wanted to come true, I had to make it happen myself. Well, this is a dream of mine Jin. If I want to prevent Hehachi's murder, then I have to win this tournament. I'm sorry if you don't see things the way I do."

"It has nothing to do with that." he snapped. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. Look, you have to trust me on this one. There is a dark force behind this tournament, one that goes beyond anything you and I have ever faced before and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"If what you're saying is true, then I don't want you to enter the tournament either." Xiaoyu said as tears welled up in her eyes. "You don't want me to get hurt and I would never want anything to happen to you. But even if I leave Kyoto and head home to China, you would still fight in this tournament and that's not okay with me. If you aren't going to back down, I'm not going to back down Jin."

Jin approached her slowly and reached a hand up to caress her cheek. Xiaoyu sighed and closed her eyes before leaning into his palm. Jin leaned down and rested his forehead against hers as he took a deep breath.

"Please Xiao, I don't want you to get hurt." he pleaded in a whisper.

"I'm not a little girl Jin. I can take care of myself." she said reassuringly.

Before Jin could respond, the door swung open and Asuka stumbled out into the alleyway spewing curses under her breath about Hwoarang being a creep. She stopped her moment of berating when she spotted Jin and Xiaoyu standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone would be out here." she said as she scratched the back of her head.

Jin dropped his hand from Xiaoyu's face and turned away from her. "It's fine. I was just leaving."

"Wait a second." Asuka called out to him. Jin froze mid-step and looked over his shoulder towards the unfamiliar girl. "You're Jin Kazama...aren't you?"

Jin gave her a simple nod before turning and heading down the alley. Xiaoyu reached a hand out to stop him, but he was already gone. She frowned before bringing her hand to rest over her heart.

"Xiaoyu, I'm sorry." Asuka said as she took a cautious step towards her new friend. "I really had no idea you two were out here. Had I known you were in the middle of a private moment, I wouldn't have even bothered coming outside."

"It's not your fault." Xiaoyu said as she blinked her tears free and quickly wiped them away. She forced a smile before turning back to her friend. "You didn't interrupt anything at all. Jin and I were just clearing the air before the tournament. Let's just head back in and enjoy the rest of our night.

Asuka shook her head before offering Xiaoyu a soft smile. "Actually, I'm ready to call it a night. I gave this whole 'clubbing' thing a try and it just isn't my thing. I think I'll just head back to the hotel."

"I'll go with you then." Xiaoyu said with a defeated sigh before stretching her arms above her head. "All of a sudden, I'm not in a partying mood either. I'll just go and tell Christie we're leaving."

"She won't care?"

"Not at all. Steve and Hwoarang will keep up with her. They're pretty good friends, you know?"

Asuka smiled and nodded as Xiaoyu turned and headed back inside. She then leaned against the brick exterior of the building and stared up at the night sky. It was illuminated in an orange glow from all of the city lights, but she could just barely make out the sight of a few stars shining overhead. Just then, Jin appeared in front of her, startling her.

"You're still here?" she said as she placed a hand over her heart and tried to catch her breath.

"I didn't want to leave without speaking to you." he said, his voice low. "Something compelled me to come back here."

"Do you recognize me?" Asuka asked, her voice sounding hopeful. "Maybe that's why you turned around."

Jin shook his head before shoving his hands in his pockets. "I don't think you've noticed, but you possess a great spiritual energy, that of a caliber I haven't seen in a long time."

"Spiritual energy?" she repeated slowly with a raised eyebrow, not entirely sure of what he meant. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. Look Jin, I don't know if you remember me or not, but I definitely remember you. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that you've forgotten."

Jin raised an eyebrow, unsure of what Asuka was talking about. Asuka sighed, realizing she was going to have to explain herself further.

"The last time I saw you, we were just kids. I was probably six around the time and you were almost ten. The last time I saw you was at a family reunion and after that, no one saw you or Aunt Jun again. Do you remember me now? I'm your cousin, Asuka."

Jin's eyes widened and he took a step back and really took in her appearance- soft, delicate, cream-colored skin, narrowed eyes with irises the color of warm chocolate, and a smile that was identical to that of his late mother's. The devil gene began clawing at the inner corner's of his mind, screaming and pleading for him to run away from the overpower spiritual energy emanating from the girl. He backed away slowly and shook his head before taking off down the alley. Asuka watched him go, a look of shock on her face.

"So much for a family reunion." she said softly as she watched his retreating form disappear into the night.

* * *

**A/N:**** And so ends another chapter. I really enjoyed writing this filler and there will definitely be more to come in the future. So what's going to happen during the next update? Well for starters, Asuka's placement match with Yoshimitsu is going to debut, so you don't want to miss it! So leave me a review, and I'll be back soon with the next chapter!**

**-KairiAngel13**


	3. Asuka Kazama VS Yoshimitsu

**A/N:**** Hello guys, I'm back with the next update after taking a small break to get all my ducks in a row. Thanks to everyone who have been reading and leaving reviews. They give me encouragement to continue with the story and the give me an idea as to where to take the story next. So kudos to you all!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the popular Namco fighting series **_**Tekken **_**or any of its characters. I do own the rights to this story since I am the sole creator of its plot and all original characters featured; so please, NO STEALING MY IDEAS. Please, and thank you.**

* * *

"_**Asuka Kazama vs. Yoshimitsu"**_

Asuka stared intently at the punching bag hanging in front of her as her chest heaved with each breath she took. She was exhausted, having been training for nearly two hours now, but she wasn't ready to quit just yet. She launched towards the bag again and thrust her right palm forward, striking the bag's center hard enough to feel the sand shift and vibrate on the other side of the leather material before winding up her left arm and striking it with her left palm. She turned around, her left foot planted firmly on the floor, and kicked the bag with her free leg, hissing as the leather smacked against the bare skin of her leg, but she spun around again to kick with her left leg before going back to a palm thrust. After completing this combo successfully ten times, she stopped and leaned over, her hands resting on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She could feel her hair hanging heavily over her sweaty brown and decided that she had done enough training for the day. She leaned upright and headed for her locker to grab her things when the sound of the door sliding open reached her ears.

Christie walked into the room slowly, her eyes heavy from a lack of sleep and her hair hanging loosely around her face. She stifled a yawn and waved at an on-looking Asuka before going to set her things in her locker.

"Good morning." She said, her voice raspy. "What happened to you and Xiaoyu last night? I couldn't find either of you when Steve and I went back to the table."

"Turns out the club scene just really isn't my thing." Asuka said with a shrug as she draped a towel around her neck and rolled her shoulders back. "Besides, Xiaoyu and I had a run-in with my long lost cousin and things got a little…tense. I don't know what the guy's problem is. I mean, it's obvious that he and Xiaoyu are close friends, yet he treats her like shit. Then I try to strike up a conversation and he gives me the most chilling look before leaving unannounced. I mean, who the hell does that prick think he is?"

"Family troubles huh?" Christie said, an amused smirk on her face.

"You don't even know the half of it." Asuka groaned as she finished dabbing the sweat from her face and tossed her towel into the dirty clothes bin nearby before taking hold of her bottled water. "Anyways, are you ready for your match today?"

Christie placed her hand to her chin as her brow furrowed. "I don't really know what to expect. This Raven guy is a new competitor and I'm not sure what to expect. I caught a glimpse of him in the lobby yesterday and he's really hard to read, especially with those sunglasses covering his face. That's the only thing I hate about new opponents is not even knowing where to begin when it comes to strategizing."

"Don't sweat it Christie, I'm sure you'll do fine."

Christie nodded, suddenly growing quiet as her face darkened. "I have to win this tournament and get that prize money. It's the only way I can afford for my grandpa to go through with his surgery. I wish I could just enjoy this tournament for the fun of it, but I have so much to accomplish."

Asuka rested a hand on the girl's shoulder, suddenly feeling sorry for her. She had no idea why Christie had entered the tournament and now, she felt bad. She squeezed her shoulder before dropping her hand and grabbing her things.

"My match starts in an hour. I had better get going."

Christie nodded, not bothering to look up as her friend left. Asuka sighed in relief as she exited the room and made her way to the elevators. When the doors slid open, she found Lei standing on the other side dressed in a button-up pink shirt, a blue tie, and shiny white pants with suspenders wrapped around his shoulders. He smiled as he stepped off, the door closing behind him.

"Well, it's nice to see you up and moving this morning. Did you and your friends have fun last night?"

Asuka shrugged. "It could have been better. I managed to meet my long lost cousin Jin. It wasn't the family reunion I was hoping for."

Lei's face grew serious. "You saw Kazama? What was he doing out at a night club. Better yet, what was he doing in town? I heard he wasn't staying in Kyoto during the tournament."

"He was using the ATM when Xiaoyu saw him and he was in a hurry to leave when I finally caught up to him. The guy is up to something, but I don't know what. Anyways, let's forget about that jerk. Did you manage to hear anything about Feng Wei?"

Lei nodded as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "He's checked in here at the hotel, but no one has seen him. I'm wondering if he's staying somewhere else because he knows I'm on his trail. We have to stay on our guard and be sure to stay focused on succeeding in this tournament. Feng Wei is an impeccable fighter and the only way to reach him in this tournament is to make our way past the competition."

"Do you mind explaining to me how this whole tournament works? I mean, when we're defeated in a match, are we automatically withdrawn from the tournament?"

"Not exactly. You see, you'll go through your placement match today and your fight will be recorded and ranked by the tournament officials. Your score determines who you will be put up against for your first match. If you win your match, you proceed to another match chosen based on your first match's rankings; but if you lose, you will have a chance to redeem yourself by fighting against another competitor who lost their first match. The cycle continues for weeks until one competitor is left standing. Then, they are sent off to fight the caller of the tournament who at this point, is still unknown."

Asuka seemed to linger on every word that left the man's mouth and Lei could tell how interested she was in the mechanics of the whole thing. Her eyes would light up and narrow as she took in the information and did her best to make sense of it all.

"So Lei, I know that you have participated in these Tekken tournaments ever since the second tournament was announced years ago. Have far have you managed to make it?"

Lei smiled. "I have never managed to make it past five rounds unfortunately. I hope that this year, I'll be able to beat my record and move up higher through the tournament."

Just then, a voice sounded over the intercom and echoed throughout the halls.

_Attention all competitors in the King of Iron Fist Tournament Five. The placement matches will be beginning in half-an-hour. The time of your matches and the location of your fight are located at the front desk. Please meet in the main lobby downstairs in thirty minutes so you can be deployed to your appropriate stages._

Asuka and Lei exchanged a glance and smiled.

* * *

Asuka took a deep breath as she rode the elevator in silence. She could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage and her tongue twitching with excitement. She tugged at the tight body suit she was wearing over her sofie shorts and blue sports bra to air off her skin before stepping out of the now opened doors. The lobby was filled with competitors and she had to remind herself to say focused as she walked past them and up to the desk. Her eyes moved to the giant screen above the desk where the matches for the day were scheduled and she froze as she spied her match at the very top of the list- **First Match: Yoshimitsu VS Asuka Kazama- Waterfall.**

Asuka jumped as she felt a soft hand rest on her shoulder. She turned and smiled as Xiaoyu's soft face came into view.

"Are you ready for your match?" she asked, her voice like that of a songbird as she flashed a genuine smile.

Asuka smiled confidently and pumped her fist in the air. "I was born ready."

Xiaoyu nodded once as she dropped her hand from Asuka's shoulder. "Alright Asuka, just remember that Yoshimitsu is very sneaky and uses his ninjitsu skills to the best of his abilities. Don't let his sword psyche you out and should he happen to strike you with it, just focus on your adrenaline to move past the pain. Don't stay on top of him constantly because short-ranged attacks are the easiest for him to fend off."

Asuka nodded as she listened to Xiaoyu intently. Just then, she spied a man clad in a suit of golden armor with red and green accents approaching the desk. Her skin crawled as she spied the skull mask covering his face beneath a plate covering his forehead and a metallic, feathered headdress hanging off its back. He had a green-bladed sword hanging by his waist as he stepped across the floor, the skirt of his armor swinging with each step he took.

"Is that him?" Asuka asked, her face serious as she tried to assess the man.

"Yeah, that's him." Xiaoyu said. "His armor changes every year, but that sword of his always stays the same."

_Can Asuka Kazama and Yoshimitsu please approach the back patio for departure? All other competitors who wish to watch the fight may remain in the lobby to view the fight on our mainframe via satellite._

"Good luck Asuka, and remember what I told you." Xiaoyu said as her new friend made her way out of the lobby and followed Yoshimitsu down a long back corridor.

Asuka shielded her eyes from the sun as they stepped outside and she gasped at the sight of an awaiting helicopter, its blades spinning as it waited for its passengers. Yoshimitsu grabbed the edge of the door before hoisting himself up and into the helicopter. He took the back seat while Asuka made her way inside and slammed the door shut following the pilot's instructions.

Kyoto looked so small from the chopper as they flew away from the city; and soon, all signs of civilization appeared as they made their way into a mountainous region with a beautiful forest below. Asuka's eyes widened as she caught sight of a small plateau where a majestic waterfall stood nearby, it's waters a mesmerizing blue as it fell into a large river that seemed to go on for miles. The pilot finally landed near the bottom of the plateau after an hour of flying and instructed for Asuka and Yoshimitsu to exit the chopper. Asuka shielded her eyes as she watched the helicopter take flight once more and leave the two of them behind. She smiled and turned to Yoshimitsu, only to find that the man had already began his trek up towards the top of the plateau.

"Hey, wait up!" she shouted before running to catch up with him.

The sound of the waterfall intensified the higher up they went and when they finally reached the plateau, Asuka once again found herself captivated by the beauty of the area. Little puddles of water had gathered all around the dirty plateau and a gate made of wooden planks and feathered rope marked the area they were restricted to. Asuka looked out over the edge of the plateau and smiled at the sight of endless trees and rock formations stretching out for miles.

Only when Yoshimitsu muttered something incoherent did she turn around and realize that a cameraman had appeared. She raised an eyebrow as the unfamiliar man smiled and raised the camera onto his shoulder to begin filming.

_Asuka Kazama and Yoshimitsu, you have three rounds to complete during this match, all of which have an infinite amount of time to complete. The rules are simple- you are to defeat your opponent by any means, by under no circumstances are you to end their life. If you do manage to kill your opponent, you will immediately be withdrawn from the tournament. In order to win this match, you must defeat your opponent two out of the three rounds. Should your placement match result in a tie, an additional round will be added to ensure that a winner is chosen. Are you ready?_

Asuka walked so that there was an even amount of space between her and the ninja and spread her legs evenly apart before raising her arms, evenly bent, outstretched from her chest with her fingers spread evenly apart in Kazama Stance while Yoshimitsu spread his legs, left foot in front with his arms raised up chest height. He held his sword in his left hand and began bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet, ready to begin their match.

A gust of wind blew by, causing Asuka's loose hair to tickle her cheeks. She smiled briefly at her opponent before putting on her game face.

"Let's get this over with." She said.

_Round one, fight!_

* * *

All the competitors who chose to watch the first match of the day huddled around the front counter in the hotel lobby and stared up a the large holographic screen overhead intently. Christie and Xiaoyu stood next to each other, their fists balled up near their chin as they anticipated for either Asuka or Yoshimitsu to make the first move.

"This should make for an interesting match." Hwoarang's voice reached their ears. Both girls turned around and rolled their eyes as the cocky red-head made his way over to them, swagger in his walk as he shoved his hands in his pocket. "I bet thirty bucks that Yoshimitsu is going to come out on top of this round."

"You don't know that." Xiaoyu said, getting defensive as she balled her fists at her sides. "You never know, Asuka may just surprise you."

Hwoarang smirked as he stood behind them. "If anyone's going to be surprised, it's her. She's never entered a tournament of this caliber before. She has no idea what she's up against."

"You know what Hwoarang, I have something to add to your little wager." Christie said as she propped her hip out to the side. "If Yoshimitsu wins, I'll give you your thirty bucks- but if Asuka wins, which I know she will, you owe me thirty bucks AND you have to promise to stop dogging her for the remainder of the tournament."

"Alright then Christie, I'll add your little wager to the bet. I hope you have thirty bucks on you, because I don't take checks."

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to the screen. "You can do it Asuka."

* * *

Asuka and Yoshimitsu stood in position, neither of them moving as they waited for the other to start off their round. Asuka smirked and that was the incentive to get the ninja going. Yoshimitsu leaped high into the air and Asuka's eyes widened in surprise as he disappeared from her sight. Her eyes quickly moved around the area and she gasped as the skull-mask man reappeared and dropped his leg down with the intention of kicking her shoulder, but Asuka had moved away quickly avoiding his leg while still reeling over the fact that he had temporarily disappeared from her sight.

'I can't let him psyche me out.' She thought as she spied him running towards her for an elbow jab to the chest, but she slid forward, her right palm outstretched, striking him with enough force that Yoshimitsu was sent rolling away from her across the dirt covered ground. Deciding to try and get the upper hand, she ran towards him and spun around twice to prepare for a wheel kick, but Yoshimitsu wasn't going to let her knock him down again and counter attacked, kicking her in the throat as he stood up, and causing her to stumble back. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from verbally lashing out and ran towards him another time, but Yoshimitsu held his arms out to the side, his sword held upright in his right hand as he began to spin rather quickly on his toes. Asuka held her arms up to shield herself from the blade and she cried out as the blade pierced through her skin. She jumped back as Yoshimitsu brought his sword down for one single slice. He laughed as he looked up to meet her eyes from behind his mask. He said nothing before running towards her and dropping into a sitting position, his sword held upright in his lap before he spun around quickly and disappeared again. Asuka looked up at the sky frantically, hoping to see him coming down at her, but instead, she her shoulder was greeted by the ninja's blade as he reappeared behind her and sliced partially through the skin of her shoulder. Asuka hissed and pressed her hand to the bleeding wound before turning around and kicking Yoshimitsu with enough force to knock the wind out of him. She growled angrily as she balled up her fists at her sides and turned around to face him.

"You know what? I don't think it's fair that you can use a weapon you coward- but if you can't part ways with your precious blade, maybe I can force it off you!"

Asuka ran towards him and jumped up into the air before bringing her fist down. Yoshimitsu jumped away just in time, but he was shocked to see the ground burst open from the impact of Asuka's fist slamming onto the plateau. She looked up at him quickly and got back onto her feet before charging him like an enraged bull and tackling him to the ground. She sat on top of his chest and he held his sword in front of him to block her fists as she unleashed six good blows, only one missing the sword and striking his chest. Yoshimitsu kicked her away from him and jumped into the air as he began using his sword like the propellers of a helicopter to float towards her. He dropped to the ground and rolled forward before kicking both of his legs upward, striking Asuka and sending her summersaulting through the air. She landed on the ground a few feet away and skidded across the dirt before hitting her head off one of the beams marking off the area. She groaned as she heard the announcer declare Yoshimitsu as the winner of the first round before she raised a hand to the back of her head. That last fall had definitely left her with some bruises, and she could add a bleeding cut on the back of her head to her list of injuries she had already sustained.

Ignoring her altered vision and headache, Asuka stood to her feet and glared at the ninja standing cockily before her, his arms folded across his chest, his special sword still in hand.

_That's right folks, Yoshimitsu is the winner of the first round. Only two rounds left for Asuka to redeem herself- and should she lose round two, Yoshimitsu will be named the winner of this ranking match. Asuka, Yoshimitsu, get ready for round two._

Yoshimitsu held his hands up again and began bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet as he had done earlier, but Asuka simply glared at him angrily. She had never had someone humiliate her like that before and what's worse, everyone who was back at the hotel and people worldwide had viewed her defeat. She couldn't allow herself to fail. She had to avenge her father and prove to everyone who had been doubting her since she arrived in Kyoto that she had what it took to win this tournament. Was she going to let this ninja from the forest psyche her out- hell no!

Asuka raised her arms in her Kazama stance and for some inexplicable reason, she suddenly felt lighter, almost as though she had received a power boost. She clenched her fists as the announcer announced the beginning of round two and rather than waiting in another stare-down, Asuka ran towards the ninja. Rather than striking Yoshimitsu, Asuka went into a back flip, kicking Yoshimitsu up into the air as she went around, before coming out of her technique and hitting him with a technique known as "Whiplash" before spinning around and elbowing him in the chest. She spied him coming at her once again with his spinning technique, but she fended him off easily this time raising her arms high enough that she was only struck by his clenched fists and not the blade of his sword. Yoshimitsu released a warrior's cry as he dropped down lower into a squatting position as he tried the same technique from a lower angle, but Asuka did another backflip and knocked him out of position, sending him skidding across the ground.

Asuka wasn't going to give him time to recover and instead charged towards him, sending a right hook to his face before dropping down into three even sweep kicks, or a "Jab Leg Cutter," before leaping into a "Thunder Fall Kick" which gave off the appearance of her doing a mid-air cartwheel before her feet stomped on top of Yoshimitsu. The ninja fell to the ground, dropping his sword as the back of his skull bounced off the ground. He laid there for a moment, groaning in pain and Asuka took a few calming breaths as the announcer named her as the winner of the second round. She watched the ninja take hold of his sword and stand to his feet as he took a few jagged breaths. Asuka couldn't assess the extent of his injuries from her attack since he was covered in armor, but she could only guess that she had done a good job based on how unnerved the guy looked.

_Asuka is the winner of round two and may I just say, what a comeback she made! Unfortunately, winning one round isn't what matters here, it's winning two. Who will come out of this battle victoriously? Let's find out in the final round! Fighters, assume your positions._

Asuka raised her arms for the final round while Yoshimitsu did the same, and the announcer shouted for them to begin the final round. Yoshimitsu ran towards her and dived, giving off the appearance of a spiraling screw as he dove towards her and knocked her off her feet. Asuka landed on her back and gasped as she spied the green blade of his sword coming down with a vengeance. She rolled across the ground and onto her feet as the blade stabbed into the ground where she had been lying moments before. She took a few shaky breaths before looking up at the man in disbelief. He charged towards her and threw all of his weight into his left shoulder and upper back and rammed into her, causing her to fall once more. Asuka rolled into a puddle and cursed under her breath before standing up and running towards him. Without dropping into a kick this time, she pushed herself off the ground and brought a "Thunder Fall Kick" onto the ninja, but he blocked her technique this time around. As he prepared to strike with her sword, she miraculously caught the blade with a clap before forcing it out of his hands and tossing it across the ground. Yoshimitsu was prepared to run after it, but Asuka wasn't going to let him go and executed a "White Heron Dance" to strike him a few good times before initiating a spin kick to knock him down. She then dropped into a sweep kick to prevent him from getting back up, but she miscalculated her timing and was knocked off her feet by the ninja. She shook her head and growled angrily at the sight of him picking up his sword. As he began charging towards her to initiate a final blow, Asuka stood to her feet and took a deep breath before spinning towards him several times, gaining acceleration. Yoshimitsu could hardly believe his eyes as he spied a visible amount of blue energy sparking from the girl's core and moving into her leg. He tried to stop himself, but he had gained too much acceleration and reached her just as she spun out and kicked him with all her might using a "Spinning Heel Drop" before executing a "Demon Slayer" and using her elbows and strength to knock him up into the air. Yoshimitsu rolled across the ground and Asuka watched with a satisfied smirk as he collided with the stone wall near the plateau's edge. He did not get back up.

_Ladies and gentleman, Asuka Kazama is the winner of this placement match!_

Asuka smiled victoriously before collapsing on the ground. She could hear the footsteps of the cameraman running towards her, but she couldn't quite see or make sense of what was happening. She felt herself being scooped into someone's arms but she couldn't see their face. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Yoshimitsu lying on the ground a few feet away while a paramedic hovered over him.

* * *

When Asuka opened her eyes, she found herself back in her hotel suite lying in her bed. She went to move, but cried out in pain as her body began screaming in protest. Slowly, she sat up and assessed the damage in the light coming from her bedside table lamp. It appeared that her shoulder had been bandaged up and so had her head. She frowned as she reached a hand up to find only a few of her brown locks hanging down the back of her neck, the rest having been restrained by the bandages. She looked towards the window and gasped at the sight of the moon hanging in the sky and the lights of Kyoto's nightlife blazing like a wildfire as people traveled through the streets. It was seven in the morning during her flight to the waterfall and now it was dark. She had been out for quite some time from what she could tell.

Just as she prepared to get out of bed, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said, wincing at how hoarse her voice sounded. The door opened quickly and Christie walked in, followed by Xiaoyu and Steve Fox.

"Oh good, you're awake." Christie said flashing her a bright smile.

"What the hell happened?" Asuka asked as she rolled her shoulders back to relieve them of their stiffness and pain.

"You won!" Xiaoyu explained. "You defeated Yoshimitsu during your match. Everyone's still talking about it. I have to admit, you had us all worried after that first match- but you came back with such a vengeance, such a fire. The minute you delivered that first blow during the second match, I knew you had the round in your hands."

Asuka nodded as she stared down at the sheets covering her numb legs. "He was fast, so very fast. Then there were moments where he would disappear into thin air and I had no idea how to comprehend what was going on. I was worried myself for a while. Anyways, how long have I been here?"

"Well, you've only been in your room for about an hour." Christie explained. "You were taken to the infirmary to have your wounds stitched up and the doctors kept you under observation for a while since you didn't regain consciousness after your fight. You've been out practically all day. It's going on eleven now."

"What?" Asuka shouted. "But, what about the other matches? I missed all of them, this is unbelievable. Now how am I supposed to know what kind of competition I'm in if I can't observe my opponents' matches? This sucks!"

"Hey, try not to worry about it Asuka." Steve said. "If you fight anything like you did today, you'll fair pretty well in this tournament."

Asuka nodded before looking up at her friends. "So, how did you guys do in your fights?"

Christie frowned. "I lost my match. If you thought Yoshimitsu's disappearing acts were great, you're going to love facing Raven during the tournament. Capoeira is a very skillful and fast fighting technique and this guy made me look like a turtle. He was unique to say the least."

"I lost my match too." Xiaoyu said as she folded her arms across her chest. "Can you believe they matched me against my grandfather? I mean, the guy is a martial arts master and my instructor. He taught me everything I know. It was so humiliating!"

Steve smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I won my match against King, and being that I lost against him during the previous tournament, I take pride in my victory."

"Well, come on you guys. We'd better let Asuka get some rest." Christie said as they made their way towards the door. "We'll come and check on you in the morning."

As they prepared to leave, a thought crossed Asuka's mind for some strange reason and she called out to Christie to keep her from going. Christie told Steve and Xiaoyu to go on without her before turning back towards her friend.

"Don't ask any questions, but…did Hwoarang say anything about my match?"

Christie's eyes widened, she certainly wasn't expecting to hear that question. Her look of shock quickly wore off and she smiled. "He didn't say anything, but the look on his face when you wiped the floor with Yoshimitsu was priceless. It's almost like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. I haven't seen him since he won against Ganryu about three hours ago, but I'll let him know that you're alright now. Something tells me he has a lot of questions to ask you."

Asuka nodded and didn't say more, prompting Christie to leave. Asuka then turned her head back towards the large-faced window and the lights of Kyoto blazing on through the night.

* * *

**A/N:**** And so ends another chapter. Fighting scenes are always my hardest scenes to write, but I am actually pleased with how this one turned out and I hope all of you are too. It can be very frustrating to relay what's actually happening. I mean, I play Tekken just about every day and I know all of Asuka's moves, just as I know all of Christie's, Xiaoyu's, Michelle, Lee, etc. It can be difficult to relay what seems so simple on a television screen into a word document. So, I hope you guys are okay with how it turned out.**

**Alright, now comes the time where you leave me a review and your thoughts on the chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed it. See you at the next update!**

**-KairiAngel13**


	4. Crush

**A/N:**** Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter after months of finishing off my spring semester of school and after having surgery. So I hope you guys aren't too upset about the delay.**

**This chapter is another filler, but you can't make a pie without filling right? haha**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the popular Namco fighting series **_**Tekken **_**or any of its characters. I do own the rights to this story since I am the soul creator of its plot and all of the original characters featured. ; So please, NO STEALING MY IDEAS. Please and thank you.**

* * *

"_**Crush"**_

Asuka opened her eyes and sighed as her eyes focused in on her surroundings. She was lying in the bed of her hotel room, the sheets sprawled out around her while the sun filtered through the closed curtains, casting a dim glow on the mattress. Only when her eyes fully opened did she realize how much pain she was actually in. She sat up slowly, her muscles straining as they pulled and stretched into their new position. Asuka peeled the remaining sheets off her body before stepping out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and was disgusted by the sight of dried blood staining her lips and parts of her skin that weren't hidden beneath bandages. If the paramedics were nice enough to bandage her up and bring her back to her room, the least they could have done was clean her up a bit. She shook her head before stripping off her clothes and peeling off her bandages. She bit back a string of curses as the bandages were removed from opened wounds and she made a mental note to give Yoshimitsu a piece of her mind when she saw him. Just who the hell did he think he was using a sword in combat when everyone else used their fists?

After turning on the shower, she stepped in and ignored her pain as the water rained down on her skin, rinsing away the blood from yesterday's victory so she could start a new day. Just as she finished rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, a knock could be heard outside the bathroom. She raised an eyebrow and shut the tap off before sliding the glass door open and leaning out into the bathroom. She could hear the knocking again, the knocks a little louder this time. With a raised eyebrow, she snatched a fuzzy white towel off the bathroom rack and wrapped it around her bare torso before stepping out of the bathroom to answer the door.

A third set of knocks had started by the time she reached the door and she pulled the door open in a swift motion, ready to give her visitor a piece of her mind for being so impatient, but to her surprise, Hwoarang was standing on the other side. His face looked annoyed, but melted into a look of embarrassment when he saw the younger brunette clad in nothing but a bath towel, her hair damp and hanging over her shoulders, dripping onto the floor. Asuka cleared her throat and adjusted her towel to ensure it was wrapped securely around her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she averted her gaze to the floor, her cheeks a light shade of pink.

Hwoarang tried to look at something other than the practically naked girl in front of him and sighed before shoving his hands in his pockets. "I saw your match yesterday."

"Oh, so you came to say I got off lucky, right?" Asuka asked with a roll of her eyes. "Well, come on then. Let's hear it."

"That's not what I was going to say at all. I actually wanted to say that I was wrong about you."

Asuka raised an eyebrow and quickly turned her head so she was looking directly at him. He didn't look too happy about what he'd just said, but he had meant it. She could tell by his demeanor.

"You were wrong about me?" she repeated, making sure she had heard him right.

"What, are you deaf?" he snapped.

Asuka smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just wanted to make sure. Well, this is certainly a surprise coming from you. So, do you finally believe I can make it through the tournament?"

Hwoarang stepped into the room and Asuka stepped aside and watched as he walked over to take a seat in the open kitchen area. Asuka shut the door and turned to face him.

"Look, I've seen what you can do now Asuka, but I still don't think it's enough." Hwoarang said as he leaned back in the chair and folded his arms behind his head. "There are a lot of tough competitors here, some even tougher than Yoshimitsu. Hell, I'm pretty tough to beat and even I can't manage to stand up against these guys. I think you should back out while you have the chance."

"I'm not quitting." Asuka said straight-forwardly. "Feng Wei put my father in the hospital and he's caused so much pain and damage to so many people. I am not going to let him hurt anyone else. That bastard should have stayed out of Osaka."

Hwoarang watched Asuka as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she tried to calm down. His eyes couldn't help but to roam over her towel-covered body. Her skin was creamy and smooth, but it also held a roughness to it. He could clearly see how strong her calf muscles were just from the way she was standing and her arms had quite the build-up too. In spite of being muscular, she was still very small and that's what amazed him. How could someone so tiny hold so much power within them?

His eyes moved up to her face as Asuka continued to ramble about the attacks on the dojos across Japan, but he couldn't focus on her words as he studied every detail of her face- how smooth her jawline appeared to be. How her lips had a natural pink hue to them in spite of her wearing no makeup. Her eyes and their chocolate brown irises that seemed to hold so much warmth and determination. For the first time since he'd met her, he finally realized how pretty the little firebomb was.

"Now do you understand why I have to compete?" Asuka said, her shoulders heaving.

Hwoarang snapped out of his thoughts and shrugged his shoulders. "If you want to compete, go ahead. I guess I can't really stop you. Don't say I didn't warn you."

He stood to his feet and walked over to her, resting his right palm on her left shoulder. He could feel her stiffen beneath his touch and he smirked. She appeared to be flustered, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink but she shook her head before stepping away from him to go open the door.

"I have to finish getting dressed." She said quickly, her gaze falling to the floor.

Hwoarang's smirk remained on his face as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to her. Asuka tried her hardest to remain focused on the floor as he stopped right in front of her, his shoes within her line of sight.

"Right then. I guess I'll see you later." He said slowly before stepping out of the room.

Asuka shut the door quickly behind him and took a shaky breath before leaning back against the door and sliding down to sit on the floor. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while her other hand clutched the towel to her chest right over her racing heart.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she said to herself as she tried to catch her breath. Asuka was suddenly reminded of the other night at the club when Hwoarang had rested his hand on her thigh, their faces a few inches apart. She had felt a strong attraction towards him then and she had felt it just now. She had dated only two guys in her nineteen years of age and not once had she met someone who had the power to make her flustered and light-headed just with a single touch; but she couldn't possibly feel anything for Hwoarang.

"That arrogant jackass? There's no way in hell." She said as she glared down at the plush carpet beneath her. Her glare slowly softened though as her mind turned towards the calloused fingers that had been on her shoulder a few moments before and she sighed. "He's just finding a way to distract me so I'll lose the tournament. If he thinks he's gotten the best of me, he's wrong."

* * *

Hwoarang stepped off the elevator and sighed before crossing his arms behind his head and heading towards the dining room. He could hear the clanking of dishes down the hall and the murmuring of a small crowd. It was going on seven in the morning and the dining hall was already filled to capacity. He made his way through the crowd of hotel guests and competitors and over to the bar seating area. He climbed onto a stool and motioned for the waitress's attention.

The waitress was very attractive- a brunette with long, wavy hair that reached her shoulders and olive-colored skin. She walked over to Hwoarang, her hips swinging seductively as she leaned towards him, her elbows resting on the bar top. Her chest seemed to grow as she leaned closer towards him, the pathway into her shirt more visible to the martial artist and she gave him a smile.

"Good morning." She said as she flashed him a smile. "What can I get you?"

Hwoarang cleared his throat and moved his attention from her chest to her face. "For now, I want an orange juice and a menu. I'll let you know if I think of anything else."

"Sure thing." She said before leaning up to retrieve the items he'd requested.

Under normal circumstances, Hwoarang would flirt casually with the girl and ask her basic questions- where she's from, her age, her hopes and dreams, and end their conversation with a phone number or a request for her to head up to his hotel room after her shift, but his mind wasn't in the game today. He was still thinking about the towel-clad brunette a few floors up who was getting ready for her day.

When the waitress returned and set a glass on the table beside him, he thanked her before flipping his menu open and scanning over the large selection of breakfast options the restaurant offered. After placing an order for a bacon and cheese omelet with the works and a large order of flapjacks, he passed his menu back and took a sip from his orange juice. As he set his glass down, the volume of a nearby television was turned up, gaining his attention.

_Good morning everyone. I am Kyosuke Nakamura, your M.C. for the King of Iron Fist Tournament Five. Iron Fist kicked off yesterday with some amazing matches that displayed the talent of this tournament's competitors. We saw some old and familiar faces like Lei Wulong, Yoshimitsu, Ganryu, and the Williams' sisters Nina and Anna who have all been competing in the Tekken tournaments since it was first founded. We also have some familiar faces from the previous two tournaments like Ling Xiaoyu, Julia Chang, Hwoarang, and Eddy Gordo. What I am the most interested in are the new competitors to the Tekken realm- Asuka Kazama, Raven, and Feng Wei. These three competitors have never appeared in a tournament prior to this one and they all displayed some amazing strength during yesterday's matches._

Hwoarang watched as scenes from Asuka, Raven, and Feng Wei's matches were displayed on screen while the reporter discussed some of their techniques in the background. Feng Wei was onscreen fighting against Bryan Furry and the Chinese Kempo fighter appeared to be untouchable. Bryan was swinging at him in a blind rage, but Feng was dodging every swing with ease, his face void of any emotion. He managed to side step and get behind Bryan, his arm wrapping around his torso before he tossed him with enough force to send him at least fifty feat across the Dragon's Nest stage. The clip changed and Hwoarang could see the end of the match in which Feng tossed Bryan up into the hair like a rag doll before crushing his foot against the cyborg's ribs slamming against the pavement with enough force that the ground cracked beneath him, rendering him unconscious.

As the fight playback changed to Raven and Christie's match in the Urban Jungle, Hwoarang looked away from the screen and back down to the glass of orange juice in his hand as thoughts of Asuka fighting against the guy filled his head. Asuka had surprised him yesterday with her hidden abilities. It was shocking to say the least when he noticed the spiritual power that was used in her attacks. It was impressive, that he will admit, but Feng Wei appeared to be an unstoppable force. If she was lucky enough to make to the Chinese Kempo fighter, he doubted she would fare well in the match.

"Why am I not surprised to find you sitting at a bar?" a voice called out to him.

Hwoarang was pulled from his thoughts as Steve walked over to him and took a seat. Christie was a few steps behind him and sat on the other side of Steve.

"I'm not hitting any liquor man, it's too early in the day." Hwoarang said as he held up the glass to show them the contents inside. "What's up?"

"I wanted to grab a bite to eat before getting a workout in." Steve said. "They're supposed to be posting our official matches sometime today. Christie thinks we should head out and do something today since we have no scheduled fights."

"I don't see why not. What did you have in mind?"

"Since the matches are going to be posted soon, I don't want to leave hotel grounds." Christie said. "There are a few things we can do here. There's a pool so we can always relax there. We could even hang out in the arboretum for a little bit. I'm all up for spending another night out on the town, but I don't think Asuka and Xiaoyu are in the mood to go clubbing again."

"I'm up for a swim." Steve said. "What about you Hwo?"

Hwoarang shrugged before finishing off his glass and motioning to the waitress for a refill. "I don't see why not. It's not like I had anything planned for today other than a training session."

"Hey, I've got an idea." Steve said. "What if we all have a sparring match? There's a training room connected to the gym. It could give us all the chance to get some one-on-one practice. I don't know about you, but I could use a little practice against a moving target."

Christie smiled. "I don't see why not. I'll ask Xiaoyu and Asuka if they're up for it."

"Are you sure about Asuka?" Steve asked. "She's got a lot of injuries from her match yesterday."

"She's a tough girl Steve. Besides, from what I've seen, she never backs down from a challenge."

Hwoarang smirked, suddenly liking the idea of showing off his strength to the Kazama. "Let's do it."

* * *

Christie stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror of her bedroom as she ran a brush through her hair. Her usual fighting outfit of sequined silver pants with her tan top was still dirty from yesterday's match and she didn't want to wear any of her street clothes at the risk of ruining them. Thankfully, she had packed an older pair of silver pants and a purple bikini top that she had worn during the fourth tournament. She smiled as she slid her index finger on the other side of the rim of the pants to make sure she had enough room to move around. They stretched willingly before snapping back against her skin. She was pleased that she hadn't gained any weight since the last tournament. Deciding to leave her hair down for a change, Christie set her brush on the vanity before snatching up her drawstring bag and heading out the room.

Just as she began making her way towards the elevators, she spotted someone up ahead wearing a loose, purple flannel shirt and a pair of black slacks. She knew it was Eddy when she spied a familiar head of braids pulled back into a ponytail.

"Eddy?" she called out to him.

He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder slowly. She was surprised that he wasn't wearing aviators like usual. She approached him nervously, having not seen him in nearly two months. After the fourth tournament, he had stuck around with her and her grandfather for a while; but the minute the old man got sick, Eddy took off again in spite of Christie's pleas for him to stay.

She slowed her pace as she neared him and she began playing with the purple feather belt attached to her pants as she looked up nervously to meet his gaze.

"Christie." He said, sounding surprised. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you that same question." She said.

The two of them stood in silence for a few minutes, nothing but the sound of the air conditioner running and the occasional sounds of doors opening and closing around them. Christie sighed before speaking.

"Where have you been Eddy? I've been trying to get in contact with you for months now. Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"I had some things to take care of."

"Bull." She said, her eyes narrowing. "The minute grandpa started getting sick, you took off and abandoned me yet again. I know that it isn't easy for you to see your master in pain, but it hasn't been easy for me either. My grandfather is the only family I have left in this world and he is dying Eddy. The only reason I am entering this tournament is to have a shot at winning that prize money. He needs surgery and I can't afford it. So why the hell wouldn't I enter the tournament?"

Eddy was silent for a moment before sighing. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Christie repeated, her eyes widening in disbelief. "Is that all you have to say to me? Sorry isn't going to fix any of this Eddy. Why did you leave? Tell me."

"Christie, this tournament is too dangerous. I want you to go home."

Christie gasped, her eyes widening with shock at the coldness of his tone. She studied him intently for a moment. His hands were balled into fists, his jaw clenched tight. His eyes betrayed him however and she could see how much it was hurting him to be so mean and cruel.

"I'm not leaving." She said as she folded her arms across her chest and looked down at the floor. "I know that Iron Fist is risky, you've told me that time and time again. But I can take care of myself. If I lose, so be it Eddy, but I'm not leaving here without giving it my best shot. I know that you're here for the very same reason."

"Then let me handle it." He said. "I don't want you getting mixed up in this mess."

"That's not for you to decide." She snapped suddenly, her voice ringing throughout the halls.

The two of them held another silent exchange before Eddy sighed and turned away from her. He began walking, leaving Christie behind with a dumfounded look on her face.

"Wait a second, where are you going?" she called after him.

"I don't want you to compete, but you aren't going to change your mind." He said as he continued walking.

Christie blinked a few times before running after him. Just before he could walk through the doors of his suite, she wrapped her arms around him from behind. She could feel him stiffen from her touch, but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around him tighter, hugging him from behind, before resting her head against his back.

"I know you're hurting." She said quietly. "I know that's why you left. You didn't want me to see you so helpless and defeated. But Eddy, I'm hurting too. I need you to be my rock, not wind that breezes in and out of my life."

Eddy didn't respond, much to her dismay, but she gasped as she felt him rest his hands on top of hers, holding them close to his chest. Her words had sank into his mind and she was grateful. He turned around to face her and pulled her into a hug as he rested his head on top of hers.

"I'm sorry." He said once more, only this time, she could hear the sincerity in his voice. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and curious as he stared down at her with a gentle, loving look on his face. He reached a shaky hand up slowly and caressed her cheek gently. Christie shuddered from the touch, her eyes sliding closed at the gesture. He then leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes shot open.

"Hey Christie, are you ready to…go…" Christie looked over and spied Steve standing a few feet away dressed in his red pants and opened white top. He had a look of surprise on his face at the sight of her standing in Eddy's embrace, but the shock wore off and was quickly replaced with disappointment.

Eddy released his hold on her before slipping back into his room quickly. Christie's mouth fell open in shock as she stared at the closed door before turning back to Steve who was now staring down at the floor. She walked over to him slowly and unsure of how he had interpreted the situation.

"I'm…sorry about all of that." She said quietly as she scuffed her foot across the carpet beneath her feet. Steve sighed before turning around to head towards the elevators.

"Whatever, it's fine. Let's go." He said, his tone cold.

Christie felt a pang of guilt in her heart as she watched him walk off. She spared one final glance at Eddy's door before following after Steve.

* * *

Xiaoyu walked into the training room wearing a stylish pair of white sweatpants with black trim and a matching sweat jacket that was mostly yellow with a black sports bra underneath. She tossed her duffle bag onto the floor and waved at Hwoarang who was across the room practicing a few aerial kicks.

"Where is everyone?" she asked as she looked around the empty room. "Christie's text said to meet up here at eighty-thirty."

"Christie and Steve had to run upstairs and change." Hwoarang said as he began another set of combos. "I had an extra training gi in my locker so I came straight here. Asuka said she'd be down in a bit too."

Xiaoyu nodded before walking around the room and assessing the space. The room was very large, possibly fifty by fifty feet. There were no windows in the room, but there were several large-faced mirrors on the right wall. There was a giant fan hanging on the ceiling overhead turning slowly behind a protective gate. The floors was almost like a giant wrestling mat, cushioned with a smooth blue material. There was plenty of space and Xiaoyu had already begun assessing what attacks would be safe to use inside it. She walked to the center of the room and began stretching. The doors opened a few minutes later and Asuka stepped in wearing a black and white Aikido uniform, a white ribbon tied around her head. Hwoarang stopped his training as soon as she stepped in. He smirked.

"Well, look who decided to join us. I was hoping you wouldn't use your injuries as an excuse to cancel."

"My injuries weren't that bad." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Even if they were, I'd still come here to kick your ass."

"Alright you two." Xiaoyu said. "Calm down would you? We're just here to have a little fun testing the waters out with each other. No need to get all worked up."

"He started it." Asuka said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The doors opened another time, interrupting the conversation and Steve and Christie stepped into the room. Asuka gave them a worried glance as she noticed the upset look on Steve's face and Christie staring at him pleadingly.

"Is everything okay you two?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're fine." Steve said. "Let's just get this over with."

Steve walked away from the two girls and over to Hwoarang. Asuka turned to Christie who was playing with the belt of her pants nervously.

"What's going on with you two?" Asuka asked. "You couldn't seem more tense."

"I don't want to talk about it." Christie said.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Xiaoyu asked excitedly. When no one spoke up, she placed her hands on her hips and pouted. "Come on, this was you guys' idea. I could've stayed up in my room and slept for another two hours if you guys weren't serious about some hand-to-hand combat training."

"I'll go." Steve said as he slid his blue fingerless gloves on and swung his arms back and forth to loosen them up. "I'm in need of a good match."

"Fine then." Xiaoyu said as she walked to the center of the room. Steve followed after her and the two took their fighting stances. Xiaoyu propped her left leg up slightly, the ball of her foot on the floor giving her leg a little leverage while the right leg remained slightly bent and planted on the floor behind her. Her right arm remained in a ninety-degree angle in front of her, her palm straight and aimed towards Steve while her left arm was raised upright within line of sight. Steve's left leg was ahead of his right, both legs on the ground and his fists up in the air as he began rocking back and forth.

"You both have sixty seconds to try and win the match." Hwoarang said. "The rules are the same as those in the tournament, but we're limited to space, so try to keep this room in tact."

"No problem." Xiaoyu said with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N:**** And so ends another chapter. I decided to end things here because the practice matches are all in one chapter and I didn't want this update to be too long. However, I am almost done with the sparring matches and will be posting the chapter either later on today or sometime tomorrow, so you shouldn't have to wait too long to read what's going to happen next.**

**So, leave me a review and I'll see you at the next update!**

**-KairiAngel13**


	5. Pent Up

**A/N:**** I know I said it wouldn't take long to update, but I got a bit distracted. So apologies my faithful readers. Let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the popular Namco fighting series **_**Tekken **_**or any of its characters. I do own the rights to this story since I am the soul creator of its plot and all of the original characters featured. ; So please, NO STEALING MY IDEAS. Please and thank you.**

* * *

"_**Pent Up"**_

Xiaoyu and Steve stared at each other intently, waiting on the other to make a move. After thirty seconds of standing, Steve decided to make the first move. Xiaoyu was surprised when his right fist came flying towards her. She held her arms up in defense, blocking the punch before spinning around so she was standing behind him. She thrust her palms forward and hit him in the back, causing him to stumble. She then swung her leg around in a cloud kick, knocking him to the floor. When Steve stood up, Xiaoyu dropped down into the Phoenix position and edged her way forward before going into a sweep kick, but Steve jumped over her extended leg before bringing his elbow down hard on the back of her neck. The smaller girl fell flat on her face and groaned as the back of her neck pulsed with pain, but she ignored her body's protests and pushed herself up onto the palm of her hands into a hand-stand before pushing herself up off the ground into a front flip. She landed with ease and rushed towards Steve, executing a Bayonet Thruster. Steve was knocked off his feet and sent rolling backwards across the room where he slammed into the stone wall.

"Xiaoyu's technique is pretty unique." Asuka complimented her friend as she watched Xiaoyu and Steve run back towards each other for another go. "She's pretty quick on her feet."

"I think her size helps her out a lot." Christie said as she observed the match. "She's short, but she doesn't weigh very much either. She sticks to a strict diet so her weight doesn't go over one-thirty. She's pretty dedicated."

Asuka nodded and couldn't help but to flinch as the sound of Steve's fist connecting with Xiaoyu's jaw reached her ears. She raised a hand to her own jaw and rubbed it, having felt the pain of the blow from afar.

Steve charged Xiaoyu once more and executed a Cyclone Punch before hitting her with a right, then a left jab. The left jab was strong enough to knock the wind out of Xiaoyu and she doubled over, clutching her womb as she gasped for breath, but Steve wasn't going to go easy on her and came back in full force with a Ten Count Punch then an Uppercut. Xiaoyu gasped as her body was propelled up into the air before she landed with a thud on the matted floor below her.

"Match." Christie called out and Xiaoyu pushed herself up weakly. She had blood streaming down her lips from her nose. She smirked and wiped it away while Steve offered her his hand to help her stand up. She took it gratefully and nodded before backing a few steps away from him and raising her hands again.

"You sure you want to continue?" he asked.

"We're fighting by the rules of the tournament remember." She said with a soft smile. "Best two out of three. I'm not backing down, and you'd better not hold back on me."

Steve smirked before raising his fists once more. This time, Xiaoyu decided to start off the round with a Crescent Moon Kick. The heel of her foot came down hard and Steve stumbled back. He raised his arms in defense, blocking Xiaoyu as she sent three punches his way. When she realized he wasn't going to give up, she dropped back down into the Phoenix using her Flapping Wings move. The opened palms of her hand struck Steve twice- across the face and across his chest. He used his elbow and slammed it against her back so she could fall on her face once more, but Xiaoyu wasn't going to allow it. She pushed herself up quickly and grabbed Steve's arm, pulling it behind his back before twisting it painfully and tossing him across the room. Steve landed with a thud on the mat and lay there for a moment. Just before Christie could call the match again, Steve was on his feet charging back towards Xiaoyu. He tackled her to the ground and pinned her to the mat, placing all his weight on her stomach so she'd have a harder time breaking free of his hold. She raised her arms and tried to block off his fists as he tried to get a good punch in. She blocked the first two punches, but the third knocked her right in the cheek. She cried out as her teeth sliced into the tender skin inside her mouth, leaving the rusty taste of blood on her tongue. She felt Steve's weight shift and slid her right leg out from beneath him to push him off her. She then rolled up onto her feet and ran towards him. She did a front flip into the air and over his head and landing gracefully behind him before using a Cloud Kick to knock him onto the ground. It took Steve longer to get up this time and Christie called the match, declaring Xiaoyu the winner.

"You stunned me with that kick." Steve said as he slowly got back onto his feet, rolling his shoulders back to relieve them of their stiffness. "What the hell?"

Xiaoyu smiled before wiping at her bloodied nose again. "We agreed not to hold anything back." She said with a confident smirk.

"Alright you two. One last round." Christie said with a smile. Steve looked her way and gave her an icy stare that caused her smile to fall quickly. She looked away from him with a sigh. Asuka noticed the exchange and placed a hand on Christie's shoulder as Xiaoyu and Steve began their final round.

"Okay, I wasn't too sure earlier, but now I'm convinced that something happened." Asuka said. "What's going on? I know I haven't known either of you for very long, but I thought you and Steve were close. Why the hell are you two acting so weird all of a sudden?"

"It's complicated." Christie said as she watched Steve swing a right hook directly into Xiaoyu's stomach.

The two girls turned their attention back to the battle when Steve gasped in pain. Xiaoyu had used a Peacock kick and struck him before going into a Rain Dance. Steve was able to block the final blow in the combo before bringing his arm back and throwing it forward with a great amount of force. Xiaoyu cried out in pain as Steve's fist collided with the side of her face and she was sent skidding across the floor and into one of the large-faced mirrors. She hit the mirror with such force that it shattered, sending shards of glass across the room.

"Oh my God, Xiaoyu!" Christie screamed as she ran over to her.

Asuka spared a glance towards Steve who had a look of surprise on his face. He obviously hadn't intended to hit her so hard. He jogged over to check on her as well, forgetting his issue with Christie to check their friend over. Xiaoyu sat up slowly and winced in pain as she raised a hand to the back of her head. Christie bit her bottom lip at the sight of the back of her sweat jacket covered with blood and shards from the mirror.

"I'm so sorry." Steve said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said, wincing as Christie helped her stand. "It's just a few cuts. Trust me, it looks worse than it actually feels."

"Well, then I guess I won." He said with a smirk.

Xiaoyu nodded as Christie helped her walk over to her duffle bag. "Whatever boxer boy. Who's next?"

"I'm definitely up for a go." Hwoarang said.

"You can count me out." Christie said. "I need to help Xiaoyu get this glass out before her cuts get infected. I'll meet up with you guys later."

"I'm coming too." Asuka said.

"Chickening out are we?" Hwoarang said with a smirk. "I thought you might pull an escape act on me."

"Oh, would you shut the hell up?" Asuka snapped. "I am not afraid to fight you. I can handle your sorry ass any day, anytime."

"Then how about now?" Hwoarang said. "Christie and Xiaoyu can handle the situation just fine without you. You say you have what it takes to survive in Iron Fist? Let's find out if that's true."

Asuka spared a glance at Christie who gave her a shrug. Asuka sighed before reaching into the pocket of her uniform to grab her black gloves. She pulled them on, the material audibly stretching as she began walking towards him.

"You sure you want to fight me?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on." Hwoarang said as he raised his arms in defense and began bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet. Asuka sighed and fanned her hands out in front of her, taking her stance as she stared at Hwoarang intently. She was going to show this cocky jerk who he was messing with. She'd give him a fight that he would never forget.

While Christie made her way out of the room with Xiaoyu, Steve leaned up against the wall, eager to see how this match was going to turn out. Ever since he saw Asuka's match the previous day, he'd been eager to see for himself how much power she had. Hwoarang was right, she was a firecracker, but she was talented nonetheless.

Hwoarang took a deep breath before running towards Asuka at top speed before executing an axe kick. She blocked his foot with ease and spun around quickly into an opened palm-thrust that sent him stumbling back, but he was on her again in a hot second. He offered her one punch, then another before using a Rejection Kick to send her off her feet and rolling back across the floor. Asuka placed her hands to the ground to stop herself before pushing herself up and back onto her feet, but Hwoarang was on her again like a heat-sensing missile, unloading a barrage of kicks and punches that were hard to detect. Asuka growled angrily before throwing a right hook across Hwoarang's face, snapping his head violently to the left. She then stomped on his foot causing him to hunch over. She jumped a step back before going into a Spinning Heel-Drop, kicking Hwoarang clear across the room. He was stunned for a moment and Asuka smiled, thinking she had won the match, but Hwoarang was back on his feet in no time and ran towards her before tackling her to the floor.

"What the hell?" she shouted as he sat on her legs to restrain them before he sucker punched her across the jaw. Asuka bit back a string of curses as her vision blurred momentarily, her head spinning. She felt like she was going to puke, her insides spinning along with her head. Hwoarang sent another blow to her face and she was literally seeing stars at that point. She knew she had to think fast or she could potentially lose the match.

With a ferocious growl, Asuka raised an arm to block his next punch and caught his fist in the process. She bent his hand backwards painfully and smirked as he grit his teeth in pain. She then used her free arm to punch him in the gut. Hwoarang released a winded sound as he doubled over in pain, giving Asuka the perfect opportunity to clock him in the jaw. Now free from her restraints, Asuka rolled backwards and back onto her feet. She hunched over, her shoulders heaving as she did her best to catch her breath. She spared a glance at her opponent, her eyes meeting the back of his red head, as she watched him stand to his feet slowly. He turned to face her, a satisfied smirk on his face. Asuka could see a bruise forming on his bloodied cheek from her last blow and couldn't help but to smirk back.

All fun and games aside, the smirk dropped from Hwoarang's face as he ran back towards her. He leaped high into the air and Asuka jumped back as he swung his leg down in a slicing motion, his foot slamming against the practice mat where Asuka had been standing seconds before. Asuka ran back towards him as he landed, a battle cry escaping her lips as she started up a combo of spinning kicks, opened palm thrusts before ending with a spinning heel drop and knocking Hwoarang up into the air with a move known as the Demon Slayer. Hwoarang landed with a thud on the mat and Asuka's eyes darted towards Steve who was watching their match in interest. Why hadn't he called the match yet?

Asuka's question was answered when Hwoarang leaned back on his right forearm and sent a straight-legged kick into her chin. The force was strong enough to cause Asuka to bite down on her tongue and she cried out in pain. Hwoarang jumped back onto his feet and struck Asuka with several blizzard kicks. The first four were successful hits, but she managed to catch his foot on his fifth kick before spinning to her right quickly and elbowing him in the chest. Hwoarang recovered quickly and leaped into the air to complete a Hunting Hawk combo, his foot slamming against Asuka's back, but she too recovered quickly. With an angry growl, she grabbed hold of his shoulders and he followed suit, his hands going to her shoulders as the two of them pushed against each other, struggling for dominance.

"Come on guys, just call it a draw. Your minute is up." Steve's voice echoed around them. "Neither of you can manage to get the other down long enough for me to call the match."

Asuka and Hwoarang ignored their friend's protests as they locked eyes, his green meeting her brown. Hwoarang had to admit, he was impressed that Asuka had managed to withstand all his attacks up to this point. Under normal circumstances, he would have already won the match, leaving his opponent a bloodied and bruised mess on the arena floor, but Asuka was different. The only other person who had ever managed to last this long when he was in the lead was Jin.

Hwoarang's thoughts came to an abrupt halt when Asuka's eyes narrowed, a determination flaming in her eyes. He could feel himself starting to fall back as she pushed her palms harder against his shoulders, her fingernails digging into their skin. He pushed back, hoping to gain the upper hand, but Asuka wouldn't allow him. Hwoarang's eyes widened in shock as a burning sensation swam across his shoulders. Hwoarang could see a faint blue glow resonating from her palms, but before he could question her, he found himself being thrown across the room by a brute force. Asuka's eyes widened in surprise as she watched Hwoarang slam against the floor mat before skidding over to the metal doors of the practice room. His back slammed against the doors and he groaned as he tried to recover from the match.

"What the hell was that?" Steve asked as he jogged over to her.

Asuka looked down at her hands and began to flex her fingers as she observed them. She had seen the blue energy expelling from her hands just moments before she had sent Hwoarang flying across the room, but how had she done it?

Asuka and Steve's attention diverted away from the strange occurrence and back to Hwoarang who was busy shouting profanities across the room as he slid away from the door and stood to his feet. Steve was shocked to see a huge dent in the metal object from the impact of Hwoarang's crash.

"You mind telling me what the hell that was Kazama?" he spat as he hunched over and rubbed his aching back.

"I-I don't know," she stammered as she looked down at her hands nervously. She had started shaking and she was unsure as to why. Sure, she was glad that she had won the round, but she had gotten help from an unknown force and she wasn't too sure how to handle that factor. That blue energy had welled up inside of her when she and Hwoarang were evenly matched and her determination to beat him caused that energy to propel itself from her core and into her arms, giving her an incredible amount of strength. This wasn't the first time it had happened either she recalled as she thought back to her placement match against Yoshimitsu.

Asuka took a step back, her eyes never leaving her hands. Hwoarang looked up, prepared to give the girl a berating, but he paused when he saw the fear in her eyes as she looked down at her hands. Clearly, she hadn't intended to attack him at all with the strange power.

"Asuka…" he started to say, but she was already on the move. He and Steve watched in confusion as the brunette ran to grab her drawstring bag. Hwoarang reached out to her as she ran past him, but she was too quick and was halfway down the hall before he could grab her. Hwoarang was utterly confused by what had just transpired. He spared a glance at Steve who looked equally confused over the situation. What the heck was going on?

* * *

Asuka stumbled through the courtyard doors of the hotel, her legs burning from how fast she had been running. She wasn't too sure why she had been so desperate to get out of the practice room in the first place, but it was too late to turn back now. The brunette took a shaky breath as she tried to calm herself before walking across the courtyard towards a large fountain in its center. There were hundreds of flowers and a few trees decorating the courtyard and the fountain seemed to add to its beauty. The courtyard was very peaceful and it seemed to ease Asuka's nerves the further into it she walked. She moved to the fountain's edge, kicking off her shoes and dropping her drawstring bag beside them before rolling up her pants legs to her thighs before climbing onto the fountain ledge and sliding her feet into the water. The water was freezing cold, but it too seemed to put the girl at ease as it numbed her feet.

Asuka took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she thought over the match once more. That power…just where had it come from? Perhaps her quest for revenge had unlocked some hidden potential inside her that she never knew existed. Whatever the reason, the power was unsettling and she wasn't sure why.

"You know there's a day spa inside where you can pamper your feet right?" a man's voice came from behind her.

Asuka looked over her shoulder and smiled at the sight of Lei Wulong strolling towards her dressed in an opened, blue kung-fu jacket with black kung-fu pants and black martial arts shoes. Asuka recognized the outfit from the previous Iron Fist Tournament.

"Maybe I enjoy the serenity of being outside over being fussed over by spa workers?" Asuka said with a soft smile before turning her attention to the abstract statue resting in the center of the fountain.

Lei walked to take a seat beside her, not bothering to put his feet in the water. Instead, he chose to sit in a lotus position on the fountain's ledge, his hands resting on his thighs as he stared at his young companion.

"Something the matter?" he asked casually.

Asuka bit her bottom lip, unsure of whether or not she should voice her concerns to him. Even though he was kind enough to bring her with him to the tournament, she still knew very little about the man. Still, his presence was calming and she knew deep down that she could trust him.

"I don't even know where to begin." She admitted honestly.

"You could start by telling me why you look so terrible. It figured the infirmary workers would've cleaned you up after yesterday's match."

Asuka raised a hand to her cheek and flinched as her fingertips met with a bruise. "I just finished a sparring match with Hwoarang. Things got a little intense I guess you could say."

The two of them remained silent for a while as Asuka's hand traveled from the bruise to her blood stained lips. Lei was a patient man as he waited for her to continue.

"You said that you and my Aunt Jun were good friends?" Asuka questioned him.

Lei's eyes widened with surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting Asuka to change topics so suddenly.

"Yes, she and I were pretty close. Why do you ask?"

Asuka bit her bottom lip as she tried to think of a way to carefully phrase her question without coming off as some sort of nut case.

"I was trained in Kazama-Styled Martial Arts starting at the age of four. My Aunt Jun had the fighting style mastered and she even mentored me from time to time when I was younger. My dad and mom always tell me how much we're alike. So now that I'm having this problem, I'm starting to wonder if she had it too. Did you ever watch my aunt fight?"

Lei's expression grew concerned. "Yes, several times actually. We fought side by side while investigating the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"For the past few days, during my matches with both Yoshimitsu and Hwoarang, I sort of…lose control. It's like my anger boils up to its breaking point and I am overcome with this intense feeling of power. It starts in my core and works its way up to wherever I am forcing out the most energy. It's so strange Detective Wulong. I can see it. The energy that I am expelling is visible to the human eye and it is so strong. It's how I defeated Yoshimitsu and it's what caused me to send Hwoarang flying into a metal door a while ago. I guess what I'm asking is if you know what this energy is. If my aunt had something similar happen to her."

Lei's eyes softened in understanding. "You really are just like her, you know that?"

"So it happened to her too?"

Lei chuckled as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "You really don't know too much about your aunt do you? I'm surprised your parents haven't told you that she was a priestess of sorts."

"A priestess…" Asuka repeated slowly as she raised an eyebrow.

Lei nodded once. "Jun had this incredible aura about her that was so calming and reassuring. No matter the circumstance, she always managed to humble herself and remain in control of her emotions. When she and I first joined forces during the second tournament, she said she had to rid Kazuya of the evil presence that was plaguing his heart. Jun was always like that though, dedicated to helping others. She didn't see her service as a duty, but as a choice. Whenever I saw her use that aura, it was usually in battle and was a combined force of her determination to win along with her spiritual powers. If you are experiencing the same power, I would assume that you inherited the spiritual powers that she possessed as well."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I am _no _priestess." Asuka said as she shook her head in disbelief. "Besides, this has never happened to me up until I came here for the tournament. Why?"

Lei's eyes narrowed as his face washed over with seriousness. "There have been rumors floating around that no one knows who called this tournament. Usually, the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu calls Tekken into effect. Hehachi called the first, third, and fourth tournaments while Kazuya called the second. The two of them are usually working to lure the other out for their own selfish reasons; but with Hehachi dead and with no one to take over the Zaibatsu at this time, there's no telling who called this tournament to be. If your spiritual powers are starting to have an effect on your fighting, I would say there's a reason to worry."

"_I feel like there's something more to this tournament. Something we aren't seeing."_

Asuka's brow furrowed in thought as she recalled her words to Xiaoyu and Christie the other night. She had no way of explaining it, but she knew then that something was off about the tournament. There was more than just a nagging feeling in the back of her mind telling her to keep her guard up. There was the overwhelming feeling of fear in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen.

"Listen kiddo, I don't know much about spiritual powers, but I think you should take advantage of them while you can. I saw your match with the Manji Clan member and you really did a number on him. With strength like that on your side, you'll do fine in the tournament."

Asuka smiled thankfully at the detective before sliding her feet out of the fountain. They quickly found their way into her sandals once more as she rolled the legs of her pants back down and grabbed her drawstring bag.

"Thanks." She said before walking back inside.

"Anytime kiddo." Lei said before turning to stare across the courtyard.

* * *

Christie was sitting beside Xiaoyu on her bed as she screwed the peroxide cap back on its bottle. She placed the cleaning solution back into the first aid kit she had snagged from the front desk and smiled at her friend who was busy picking shards of glass from her pigtails.

"Steve really packs a punch, doesn't he?" she joked as she tossed the shards into the trashcan by the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, he does." Christie agreed as she stared off into space.

"Alright Christie, no one else is around now. Can you please tell me what happened between you and Steve? The tension between you two was so thick that a sword couldn't slice through it. Everything was fine before we met in the training room, so what happened?"

Christie sighed as she ran her fingers through her loose hair. "Honestly, I don't know. Everything was fine between us until I ran into Eddy."

Xiaoyu's eyebrows peaked with interest at the mentioning of Christie's Capoeira instructor. Christie spared a glance at her younger friend out the corner of her eye and sighed.

"When my grandpa got sick, Eddy bailed on us. He took off without a word of where he was going or when he'd be back. I was so angry at him for leaving me all alone to bear the pain and when I saw him, I confronted him about it. Steve came to find me while Eddy and I were hugging and he's been so cold towards me since then. I don't understand why he got so upset."

"I do." Xiaoyu said with a soft smile as she rested her hand on top of Christie's. "Christie, you and Steve are very close to one another. Closer than close actually. How many times has Steve comforted you when Eddy made you upset? He's been there through your pain and torment and seeing you with the guy who is the main cause of your hurt probably upset him a little. Well, that and the fact that the guy is _totally _into you."

Christie's cheeks burned a deep shade of crimson at Xiaoyu's accusation and she shook her head quickly to try and relieve herself of her embarrassment.

"What are you talking about Xiaoyu? Steve and I are just friends, companions, and nothing more."

"Christie, you're in denial. I've seen the way you two look at each other and there is definitely something there. You two are good together in my opinion, practically perfect. Steve was probably upset that you were with Eddy because he feels like he's in competition when it comes to your love."

"What do you mean competition Xiaoyu? There is no competition! There is nothing happening between me and Eddy and there isn't anything with me and Steve."

"Christie, you're in denial."

Christie bit her bottom lip as she pondered her friend's suggestion, but she quickly regained her composure when there was a knock at the door. Xiaoyu called out for their visitor to enter and the girls were thoroughly surprised when Steve and Hwoarang walked into the room. Hwoarang had taken quite the beating from what they could tell.

"Mind if we borrow that first aid kit?" Steve asked as he motioned his head towards the box lying on the bed beside Christie.

She nodded slowly before cautiously standing to hand to box to Steve. They locked eyes and Christie could still see the pain within them. Perhaps Xiaoyu was right all along. Had her actions with Eddy truly caused him this much misery?

"What happened?" she asked, their eyes still locked.

"Asuka won the first round of their match and stormed off." He said as he tore his gaze away from hers and turned his attention to a surprised Xiaoyu. "It was so strange. That same blue energy that we saw during her match against Yoshimitsu appeared again and she sent Hwoarang flying. We haven't seen her since she stormed out of the room."

"It was a cheap shot, that's all." Hwoarang muttered as he snatched the first aid kit out of Christie's hands and moved to take a seat at the end of Xiaoyu's bed. "She was pissed off that I was winning and she hit me. It was no big deal."

"No big deal?" Steve repeated as a smirk worked its way onto his lips. "Hwo, you left a dent in the door."

Xiaoyu and Christie did their best to suppress their laughter as Hwoarang unscrewed the peroxide cap and applied it to a few of his injuries. The friends grew silent for a while and Xiaoyu snatched up the remote to turn on the television. There was some sort of Super Sentai series on the television screen and she and Hwoarang watched absent-mindedly as they finished tending to their injuries.

Christie and Steve suddenly found each other's gaze again and Steve darted his eyes away quickly. Christie sighed, fed up with the awkward tension between them before taking his hand in hers. Steve was startled by the sudden gesture and turned to her. He could see the pleading look in her eyes and he sighed before allowing her to lead him out of the room.

Xiaoyu and Hwoarang exchanged a glance before smiling knowingly at one another.

"I bet you twenty bucks he kisses her." Hwoarang said.

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes before turning up the volume with the remote control.

* * *

Christie pulled her room key out of her back pocket and slid it into the key slot before pushing the door open and tugging Steve inside. He sighed as he released her hand and walked over to collapse on the couch. Christie closed the door and sighed as she rested her forehead against its wooden surface. She could feel Steve's gaze resting on her back and her stomach began to flutter nervously.

So it seemed that she wasn't as good at hiding her feelings as she originally thought. Steve was a great guy and she knew that he genuinely cared about her; but she felt that being in a relationship would complicate the tournament. Just look at her situation with Eddy. True, she and Eddy weren't romantically involved, but she couldn't deny the romantic attraction between her and her mentor. It was that very attraction that caused Eddy to push her away. He didn't want it to interfere with their goals in life- his path for revenge and her path to success.

But Steve and Eddy were very different on so many playing fields. Christie turned around slowly to face Steve who was watching her intently from his place on the sofa. She walked over to him, her feet brushing against the plush carpet beneath her feet as she moved to take a seat beside him. She cleared her throat before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I think we need to clear the air a bit." She said as she focused her attention on the wooden door across the room. When Steve didn't answer, she took a deep breath. "I hate that you're upset with me. Better yet, I want to know why you're even upset with me in the first place. Steve, you're one of my closest friends and I hate that you're mad at me. Please, talk to me."

Christie finally turned her head in the direction of the British blonde. His eyes were still focused on her, the sadness melting away as it was replaced by a look of uncertainty.

"You told me that Eddy abandoned you and your grandfather after you got sick." Steve started. "You were so angry with him and mad at yourself for being blindsided by his departure. Christie, I can still remember the sound of your sobs coming through my cell phone when you called me that night. You were so angry that he would up and leave you again. You felt betrayed, hurt, and alone. I was there for you, don't you remember?"

"Of course I remember." She said with a soft smile as she rested her hand on his thigh.

"You said you would never forgive him for abandoning you like that Christie, yet I find the two of you embracing each other as though none of that happened and what happens? The guy leaves you behind again. He shows up here at the tournament and doesn't even tell you he's entering. Better yet, he didn't even tell you why he left in the first place. I don't want to see you hurt again."

Christie studied his face for a moment, taking in the sight of his hardened jawline and the baby blue eyes she had grown to love. She reached a hand up gently and cupped his cheek, earning a look of surprise from him.

"I won't allow him to hurt me anymore than he already has." She promised him. "I'm sorry that I upset you. Please, can we forget about this and get back to normal? I hated having you upset with me."

Christie's fingertips skimmed across his cheek as she dropped her hand from his face, but Steve caught her hand mid-fall. Christie gasped as she locked eyes with him. Before she could make sense of what was happening, Steve had leaned in and pressed his lips to her in a passionate kiss. Christie's eyes widened at the sudden gesture and she could feel Steve hesitate when her lips wouldn't respond. When she felt his shoulders slump and he began to pull away, she grabbed his face between the palms of her hands and crashed her lips against his eagerly.

Christie was filled with an indescribable warmth, a want, a desperate need that had to be fulfilled. Her hands found their way to his spiked tresses and she combed through them as her lips worked against his diligently. His hands moved around her hips as he pulled her closer to him. She moved, their lips never breaking contact as she repositioned herself so she was straddling his lap. She could feel how much he wanted her, but she knew they weren't ready to make that kind of step. So instead, she broke the kiss and the two of them struggled to catch their breath.

The two of them locked eyes for a moment and couldn't stop the childish grins from warming their faces. Steve leaned forward, placing a kiss on her forehead before moving so he was lying back against the armrest, pulling Christie down to lie beside him. The two of them lay like that for a while, wrapped in each other's arms as they contemplated where to go from there.

* * *

Asuka stepped off the elevator and scratched the back of her head as she made her way towards the dining hall. She had just finished taking another shower and had slid on a pair of light blue denim jeans, a yellow short-sleeved crop top, and a pair of white flip flops. Her shoes flopped noisily against the tiled floor as she made her way into the restaurant. She paused in the doorway when she spied Hwoarang sitting at the island counter chatting with the bartender. The two of them wore flirtatious smiles on their faces as they laughed happily. Asuka felt her stomach churn at the sight, but ignored them as she moved towards the buffet table that had been set up.

There were at least fifty prepared dishes lying on the tabletop that ranged not only in taste but in culture. The hotel staff was well aware that the competitors in the tournament all came from various backgrounds and nationalities and they had whipped up several different dishes to please their guests. After staring at the selections for a while, Asuka settled on a plate of orange chicken and rice along with Teriyaki pepper steak. She took her plate over to a far corner so she wouldn't have to be troubled with seeing Hwoarang and the bartender.

Just as she broke apart her chopsticks to eat her meal, the spiky haired red-head plopped down in the chair across from her. Asuka sighed before looking up to meet his irritated gaze.

"Something bothering you?" she asked nonchalantly as she resumed eating her meal.

"You're damn right something's bothering me. You walked out on our match earlier."

Asuka shrugged. "I saw no need in continuing the fight. After that final blow I dealt you, I knew you wouldn't be getting back up anytime soon. I won, get over it."

"You and I both know you had a little extra help during that last blow. You mind telling me what the hell happened back in there?"

Asuka's eyes narrowed dangerously low as she set her chopsticks down. "Go back to your bartender Hwoarang. I don't have time to argue with you right now."

His look softened, but the frown on his face remained. "I don't think you meant to do it. I saw the look of fear in your eyes when you threw me and ran off and so did Steve."

Asuka's lips formed into a thin line. "I don't know what happened okay? Something inside of me just snapped, that's all. Look, I'm not in the mood to pick a fight with you right now. So why don't you just-"

_Attention all Tekken fighters, please report to the lobby to view your matches for round one of the Iron Fist Tournament Five._

Hwoarang and Asuka looked towards the doorway where the intercom speaker's voice could be heard out in the hall. They then turned their attention back to each other.

Hwoarang smirked and Asuka growled before tossing her chopsticks down and heading out of the restaurant. Hwoarang followed close behind her, the two of them stopping within the crowd of tournament competitors as they all stared up at the large overhead screen.

It took a moment for the monitor to blink to life and a few seconds later, names appeared on the match list. Asuka's eyes scanned over the list in search of her name. They paused when she finally spotted her name beside a Lee Chaolan. Asuka raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliarity of the name. The two of them were the fifth match scheduled for tomorrow in an artic zone known as Polar Paradise. Asuka made a mental note that she would need to wash her Aikido uniform to stay warm for the match. She then turned her attention to Hwoarang who had a thoughtful look on his face. After looking back at the board, she saw that he was the first match tomorrow against Paul Phoenix, a fighter who is praised in the Tekken realm for his years of servitude.

"Should make for an interesting match." Asuka said as she folded her arms across her chest. "You're going up against an Iron Fist legend. Scared?"

Hwoarang smirked as he spared a glance her way. "No way in hell am I scared of that old bastard. I've fought him before, he isn't so tough. Now you're in for a tough battle. Lee Chaolan has lightning fast kicks. I will admit that if you beat him, I will be thoroughly impressed. Don't worry about losing. If you do lose the match, you still have one chance of redemption before you're kicked out of the tournament."

"Oh, would you shut the hell up." Asuka snapped before spinning on her heels and stomping back towards the restaurant.

Hwoarang watched her go silently before turning his attention back to the match board. Although he'd never admit it, he knew facing Paul was going to be a challenge. After all, the guy was a legend.

* * *

**A/N:**** And there you have it folks. Once again, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update after I promised that it wouldn't, but when I put a story on the backburner for whatever reason, sometimes I forget about it for a while. Well, I'm back now and I hope you all are still willing to stick with me through this fanfiction journey. See you next time!**

**-KairiAngel13**


End file.
